Shattered Dreams
by BlazecloudTheWarrior
Summary: "In the end, only three things matter: how much you loved, how gently you lived, and how gracefully you let go of the things not meant for you." This is the story of how I loved, how I lived, and how I was willing to let go of the only life that I knew... So that I could follow my own path.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I:_

 _Flamekit, age 2 moons..._

"Wake up Flamekit! Mom said we can't go out of the nursery until you _wake upppppp_!" Squirrelkit's annoyed squeal woke me from my sleep. _Great StarClan she's loud! Why does she think I sleep in?_ I blink open my eyes, instantly closing them again, tiredness making my eyes water.

I reach up and put a paw over the ginger kit's mouth before she could speak again. "Let me wake up, please. For once."

"-you better hurry up then or I'll get dad to force you!" She imediately blurted out the heartbeat I took my paw away. I flatten my ears, ignoring her. Thats what it was like every day dealing with two sisters. Squirrelkit the loud and annoying, Leafkit the quiet and ridiculously overprotective.. It was my second moon in ThunderClan now and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I really hated Squirrelkit's constant jabbering, but I had to admit I was as excited to explore outside the camp as her.

I yawn, starting to climb out of huge nest I was in. Something grabs me by the scruff and pulls me back in, yelping. "Hey!" I groan when my mother starts grooming my fur. "Stop that!"

"Yth nned to vok goof vfen vu go out." She tried to speak as she groomed me.

"What?"

She stopped and glanced at me, her eyes warm. "You need to look good when you go out."

"Alright alright! I can do it myself." I mutter. "Ughhh why can't I be an apprentice? I'm stronger than Squirrelkit and Leafkit!"

"Squirrelkit and Leafkit are only two moons, same as you. And besides, you traded your size for muscle. Which is good, granted! But patience is a virtue you need to learn." Well, I suppose that was true... I was half the size of my sisters. She nudged me out of the nest. "Go on. I'll be with you shortly."

I hesitate, reminded of the noise that would disrupt me when I caught up to my siblings.

"Go on.. Flamekit. Go and be with your father."

I look over my shoulder at her, smiling gratefully.

I am Flamekit, son of Firestar and Sandstorm.

 _And I am a Warrior!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Flamekit:_

 _Age: Two moons.._

"So I was like _"Why would you do that!?_ " and he was like _"Because you dont know how to stop talking!"_ , so I replied-" Squirrelkit droned on and on. I had gone to sit with my father, who was watching the two sisters argue and gossip like a pair of queens comparing their own kits. Sometimes I really just wanted to rip my ears out of my head!

Firestar nudged me, bring my mind back to reality. "Something wrong?" I shake my head, blinking in confusion. Was it that obvious? I turn my attention away when a cat stumbles over to us, groggily. It was Firestar's deputy and loyal friend, Graystripe.

The long furred tom nodded to Firestar and cast me a sympathetic look. No words were spoken. I was so tiny next to them! It was like a mouse sitting next to a dog!

"Well its quite an honor to eat a meal with such a revered and powerful Warrior as Flamekit!" He chuckled. Firestar rolled his eyes. "Unless someone mistakes him for the meal..."

I open my mouth to protest. "hey-"

"It was a joke, young one." Firestar murmered, barely surpressing a grin. "In time, you'll be just like us, old jabbering Warriors."

I widen my eyes with mock fear. "If Im gonna be jabbering like my sister as an elder, then I dont wanna be a Warrior!"

"I heard that!" Came a retort from across the clearing.

Graystripe exchanged another glance with the ThunderClan leader. "You know.. For only two moons, he already earned a place with the senior Warriors. Maybe I should wake him for the dawn patrol tomorrow?" I hiss, half demanding, half begging him to stop making fun of me. Silence finally coming to my ears, I scan the clearing. It was quite beautiful, the ThunderClan camp. The sun going through the trees made it look so bright and green. Some cats were sunning themselves in the sunlight, while others were trying to cool off in the shade. The entire thing was like a rotating routine, switch to shade, switch to sun.

Firestar stood up suddenly, hackles bristling momentarily

"Squirrelkit! Leafkit! Stop that or you'll ruin the fresh-kill pile!" The two she-kits stopped playfighting breaking away from eachother, staring at him like they had grown a dozen heads. He sighed. "You know I mean it, come here and bring one of those voles with you. _Carefully_."

I watched them not quickly, stumbling over eachother to the pile. It was Squirrelkit who carried the vole, being the stronger of the two. Leafkit sat down beside me, sitting too close for comfort. I cringed, scooting away from her a mousetail. I gave her a look when she glanced at me saying _"I like personal space."_

I am Flamekit, son of Firestar and Sandstorm.

 _And I hate jokes!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heatherstar of WindClan: Thanks! Though I'm going to try writing in 400-500 word chapters for now.**_

 _ **Silver-Rose Writes: First review gets free cookies and an Aston Martin! (when I get a job, that is)**_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: 2 moons..._

"When is Sandstorm going to get up?" I groan, munching on a pierce of the vole that Firestar had divided for us. Squirrelkit ate the fastest of course, eagerness the only thing in her mind apparently. Leafkit nibbled on her meal as if she was trying to study the anatomy of even the slightest molecule of the vole. It was getting dark now, the sun almost setting below the treeline.

 _Is this really going to take us out in the snow? At night?_ It had snowed for the first time in our lives last night, covering the ground in heaps of the white material. It was cold outside now.

Firestar, who had decided to sit with his even after he had his meal, purred. "She's giving Fernpelt some advice on her kits. She should be out..." He pauses, watching the nursery. "There she is." Indeed, the pale tan furred she-cat was now coming to greet us with her fur ruffled and an annoyed frown on her face.

"I can't stand Fernpelt sometimes! I dont know if its just the stress of having a family, or if she's just naturally that rude." She mutters, trotting over the snow covered ground disdainfully. "Sorry for the wait."

Squirrelkit instantly ignored her meal. "Finally we can explore!" She pranced around her mother and father.

"Explore what? Where?" A new, unfamiliar voice questioned. Firestar dips his head to the strange cat. Me and my sisters spin around, eyes wide with surprise. It was in fact Dustpelt, one of the other senior Warriors. Also, forgot to mention.. Graystripe had already left for the Warriors Den.

Dustpelt was infamous for being one of the closest cats in ThunderClan to the vile murderer Tigerstar. We heard many stories from Sandstorm and Firestar about him and he seemed really bad.. Not many cats held a grudge against the large dust-furred tom anymore, now that he had shown where is loyalties lie.

"Is it a smart idea to take the kits out of camp at this hour? There could be foxes or badgers around." He warned.

"That is why both me and Sandstorm are going. Sunningrocks should look amazing at this time of night with a clear view of the stars." Firestar flicked his ears. I couldn't help but shiver with agreement with Dustpelt though. It was _cold._ Like _really_ cold...

"C-Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I mutter.

"No no no I wanna go now! Right Leafkit?" My _loud_ sibling argued. She looked to Leafkit for approval more than me for some reason.. I never knew why.

Leafkit just shrugged. The three grown cats argued with eachother for a few minutes.

Sandstorm growled. "It'll be fine. We're going now and we dont have to be out there for long. I'll keep you all warm while were there."

Me and Dustpelt just sighed together, shaking our heads with disbelief. I liked Dustpelt, he was the more logical of the cats that I knew.

I'm Flamekit, Warrior of ThunderClan.

 _And I dont like Leaf-Bare!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: 2 moons..._

We trudged through the snow towards the Sunningrocks, cold and tired, but determined. My parents were not have any trouble whatsoever through the snow, but my small size and age meant the snow was up to my chest.

Oh thats right! You don't even know what I look like! Well.. Sorry about that.

I was small, as you probably already know. _Really_ small even for only two moons. I had the same bright ginger fur as my father, but my ears were black. My paws were black. And my chest all the way down to my belly was snow white. Does that help? I hope.

I couldn't help but admire the scenery. It snowed so early this year as my father said, that the leaves on the trees were still green, and all the shrubbery was still in full bloom. It looked like Leaf-Bare and Green-Leaf had collided with eachother in an explosion. But it was night time, and it was _super duper cold_.

"Firestar, do you mind waiting for a few moments?" Sandstorm mewed to her mate, seeming to notice me falling behind. I sighed, not waiting for an answer and collapsing in the snow. She leaned down beside me, nuzzling me. "I'll carry you, how about that. I promise once we get there it'll be warm."

I glare at her. "It was stupid to come out here in the first place! I want to explore, but I dont want to freeze to death doing it!"

"I know. Im sorry. But the snow is going to melt tomorrow morning and this is the last chance we'll have." She apologizes. I huff, unforgiving as she picks me up by the scruff and continues walking, despite my protests. It was a bumpy ride there, but at least I wasn't having frozen paws anymore.

I shook my head, surprised when a snowflake landed on my nose. I sneezed. More snowflakes started falling around us. In the distance I could see what was probably the outline of Sunningrocks through the pitch black night. _Im really starting to hate snow now.._

Firestar's voice sounded from the rocks. "Sandstorm! Flamekit! Are you alright?"

"Fine! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming out here with the kits after all.. Maybe we should turn back!"

"But we only just got here."

Sandstorm set me down gently next to my siblings. "I think we both know their health matters more than adventures. We're going back." Firestar sighs, flicking his tail in silent agreement. I nod solemly with my mother, bushing out my shorter fur.

I'm Flamekit, Kit of ThunderClan.

 _And I hate recklessness!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: 2 moons..._

Not long after we started home it started snowing a lot more heavilly. I couldn't see a foxlength in front of me. I was on Firestar's back, claws clenched into his shoulder fur. He had to carry Leafkit while Sandstorm carried Squirrelkit. All I could see was the back of his head. I was starting to distrust my parent's recklessness. And though I was just a kit I could sense that they we're learning how to have a family just the same as I was learning how to live with one.

Clan leader or not, he still had _much_ to learn.

"Father? Are we almost there?" I ask, giving my head a good shake to get rid of the ice.

"Almost... Just hold on back there a little longer." He reasures me. Though I was certain he was lying. All of the sudden something hits my head, making me fall off his back with a screech. I land in the snow with a thud, being buried.

I heard hear voices, but they dont sound distressed. _Dad! Wait!_ I try to move, only to feel numb and paralyzed. Panic makes my mind go blank when I realize I can't breath. I struggle, trying to break out of the snow drift.

 _Help me! Please!_ I close my eyes, starting to black out.

 _Please.._

(Firestar's Point Of View)

I arrived through the entrance to the camp, my daughter firmly being held by her scruff. Sandstorm stopped beside me. There was a strange confusion on her face, like she was worried about something. "What is it?" I tip my head to the side.

"Where is Flamekit? Weren't you carrying him?!"

Horror fills my mind as I realize what she meant. I was carrying him on my back, and now he's gone!

"He must've fallen off!"

(Unknown)

I mind my own business, getting a last day of fishing done before Leaf-Bare froze the river over. I wasn't great at catching fish, but it was a delicacy to have where I'm from. I wasn't always a loner.. Or rogue.. Not entirely sure which one you would call me.. But I was grateful that the river was still plentiful.

I was carrying a fish in my jaws, passing what was known by most cats as Sunningrocks. Most days, that place was great if you wanted to sun yourself but not today with all the snow.

Faint sounds were coming from the field between the rocks and the trees, making my ears prick, curious.

I spot something poking out of one of the many snow piles... I stiffen in shock.

"A kit!"

I could only see endless blackness with no horizon. I couldn't feel anything, and I couldn't even move. I could hear voices screaming in agony and pain, though I couldn't tell what they were saying.

The sound was so horrifying and coarse it would make any mortal creature go insane. But I couldn't feel anything. Not even my mind.

Suddenly a voice whispers loudly, drowning out the screams.

 _Through actions, a cat becomes a hero._

 _Through death, a hero becomes a legend._

 _Through time, a legend becomes a myth._

 _And by learning from a myth..._

 _You can become a spirit of flames..._

I am Flamekit. And I am dead.

 _I feel nothing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Why thank you! Updates coming randomly, but every time I get a review on a chapter it helps motivate and gives me ideas! Speaking of ideas... If you would like to suggest what goes on in a future chapter feel free! I'll implement it! :D**_

 _ **Note: This chapter is 666 words long ;-;**_

 _Chapter 4:_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: unknown..?_

 _"Flamekit..."_

I hear voices faintly, still seeing blackness.

"Come on little guy... Wake up. Please wake up." I hear the voice more clearer now, a paw on my shoulder confirming I wasn't dreaming. My body aches all over. _What happened.._

"W-Whats... Going on.." I mumble, drowsy. A tongue rasps between my ears, trying to reassure me. I open my eyes to find myself lieing in a moss nest. I look around at the strange den I was in. It looked like a den at least, but it was boxlike and there were loud sounds of twoleg monsters outside.

A beautiful black and white spotted she-cat sat next to me, watching me with a motherly instinct in her blue eyes. She had a type of air around her that told me she was welcoming, and good natured. Her scent was warm. "I found you buried in snow, almost frozen to death. Luckly I managed to bring you here in time."

I blink at her, confused. "Who are you? How long was I out?"

She gives her shoulder fur a lick. "Oh! Sorry." She mews apologeticly. "My name is Sky. And you were in a coma for almost five moons."

 _What?!_

I stare at her, speechless. That was more my age! _No no no no no no!_ I tear up a little. _Mom is gonna be so upset!_ "I gotta get back home!" I try to get up. But my legs refused to move. "Why can't I move?" Sky wraps her tail around me, leaning down and feeling my paws with her cheek.

"You've been still for so long! Probably once you eat something your legs will wake up." Not waiting for my permission she nudges me into a sitting position with her muzzle, my legs folded neatly under me. She stands back up and slips out of the entrance to the den. I could see sunlight, and a warm new-leaf breeze came in.

 _I must've grown a lot.. What if my parents think I'm dead?_

I could feel energy rushing through my body. My kitten fur was mostly gone and replaced by smooth and adult ginger fur. My paws, usually dark gray, were now completely jet black. I look at my tail behind me and it wasn't fluffy anymore. It was longer than I remembered, and the black and ginger stripes at the end of it were more clear. I had grown.

A _lot._

(Later)

I was starting to get feeling in my paws and legs again, helping my distress quell down. I manage to sit up with my hindlegs splayed out. My sense of smell was easily double what it was when I was last awake. But I couldn't help but wonder how I had managed to stay unconcious for so long.

The cat that had apparently been taking care of me for two seasons trots back into the den, a rabbit in her jaws. She looked cheerful. "I'm back! How are you feeling?"

I shrugg, trying to keep my cool. "I can feel my front legs, at least..." I eye the rabbit, hesitating. "I haven't eaten solid food before." She sets it down in front of me, sympathy beaming from her eyes.

"You gotta open your mouth wide and take a bite out of it just like you would anything else. The reason kits like you dont eat solid food until your older is because your stomachs are weak. But... How old were you when you blacked out?"

I sigh. "Two moons. That means I'm seven moons now.."

"Alright. Well, go ahead and eat that. Meanwhile, I'll see if I can find some clues of where your parents are."

I am Flamekit, lost kit of ThunderClan.

 _I am old._


	7. Chapter 7

_**I-Really-Hope-Not: Yup Flamekit grew! Though he was in a coma for so long that even Green-Leaf almost arrived. The more reviews, the more chapters! As I stated to Ravenfrost! :D**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Dang? At 19? I got married when I was only.. What was it now.. Oh! 17 moons or 1 year 5 months to you humans! :D *joke* I hope it works out well for you! Can you name the baby Link? :D :D :D**_

 _ **Silver-Rose Writes: Yes I will be working on longer chapters as the story progress.. And when my writing style and TYPOS (im sorry lol) are rooted out by routine, I'll see about uploading HUGE ones! :D**_

 _ **Note: OC's are needed for a rogue and loner group arriving in the story in the future! Plz submit your OC should you wish to! :D**_

 _Chapter 7:_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: 7 moons..._

"Yuck!" I almost spit the rabbit out. It tasted good, but the strange feeling of something solid in my mouth was new to me. _I suppose I'll have to get used to it later._ Sky was watching me like a sparrow would one of her chicks. She seemed to be cringing slightly as ate the some of the rabbit akwardly.

"Honey, you need to chew moving your jaw up and down, not like a twoleg would." She advises me, taking a moment to push an old pile of moss out of the den.

I stop eating. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me this long... But where am I?" Much to my surprise she loses her cheerful expression. Her bright blue eyes darkened to a darkish blue.

"You're in a twolegplace. I took you back to my home upstream from where I found you." She shakes her head, obviously trying to get something out of her head. Suddenly brightens again, her hackles smoothing down again. "Lets try to get you standing, shall we?"

I glance at my hindlegs, now tucked beneath me. I could feel them perfectly fine now, but I still wasn't sure I'd be able to stand after five moons. With a grunt, I try moving them. Sky rushes next to me and lets me lean on her. I manage to stand, though unbalanced, it was a start.

"Good! Now try walking." I obey, standing up on my own in the nest. Everything was so much smaller than I remembered! I had grown at least three times the size that I was when I was younger.. I was big by any stretch of the imagination, but I was about two thirds the size of Firestar now. My tail was long... Like... _Really_ long. I could rest it over my head, touching my chin. My muscles had grown and strenthened a lot. Since I had rested for so long, I had more energy than I could keep! It trot around the den, surprised at how easilly I could move. Of course I was still inbalanced a little though!

"You're very mature for such a young cat.. Especially considering you still have the mentality of a kit. Technically you still are! Just bigger." Sky observed. I was smiling, enjoying her praise for a moment. I was starting to enjoy being around Sky. She seemed like a great cat to be around...

But what was it like outside?

I cast a glance at Sky, flicking my ears towards the entrance. She nods, still smiling.

"Dont be long. And stay _away_ from the Thunderpath!"

 _This is happening so fast! My life changing!_

 _What should I do? My life hanging!_

 _How I have grown! How I have slept!_

 _And how I have wept..._

 _(Three days later)_

I was sitting in the alleyway where the den was located, watching the monsters pass by. Blue ones.. Red ones.. Even a pink one for StarClan knows why! I missed my parents, my Clanmates. I was having a hard time being torn away from them. I was starting to resent Sky, reguardless of her personality. She took me from my home to a place that I didn't even know. There was no way of going back.

She told me!

She forgot which way led back to the river. She only knew the way towards her home which she _claimed_ was in the direction of the sun.

I shake my head, trying to clear it of my anger. "Its not her fault.. Its my fault." I grumble to myself. _Was it? Did my parents even bother searching for me after they so carelessly lost me? Its been nearly six moons! Was it their fault?_

My mind goes to darker thoughts.

 _Yes it was... Recklessly taking their practically newborn kits out in the middle of a snowstorm! Why would they do that?! Why?_ It was not Sandstorm I blamed for that, she didn't know it was going to snow again. It was Firestar. _The ThunderClan leader allowing this to happen!_

 _Why?_

I am Flamekit, former ThunderClan cat.

 _And I am angry._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Woah! Five OC's? I'll happily put in all of them! Hmm :3 maybe.. In a couple chapters! :D And dont worry, the chapters will get longer!**_

 _ **200 views so far! :D And the story in chapter 8 takes place at around the same time that Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and the others started out on their Journey.**_

 _Chapter 8:_

 _Flamekit:_

 _Age: 8 moons..._

"You need to learn how to hunt, Flame." Sky began. We were in the city park, enjoying the lush grass and Green-Leaf trees. I spent a moon getting my mind back in order, and now she was going to teach me how to hunt. Finally! Something fun! It was getting boring being stuck in that old box... I found hunting to be more of a strong trait to me than fighting, considering my small stature and nimble paws allowed me to be stealthy and agile.

I realized, over time, that my maturity had emerged as if to counter my rather unstable emotions. If I was upset, drowsy, or even annoyed, I would probably be one of the meanest cats you could ever know. But if I was levelheaded and happy anyone could get along with me. Sky seemed to be getting the hang of it pretty well.

What vexed me the most about Sky was her uncanny ability to annoy cats by neglecting to pay attention to their moods. She was as carefree as a rabbit! Bet than again, that was probably me just being my old selfish self...

I follow her instuctions, crouching down so low I could swear I saw the ants in the grass. As she continues to instruct me, my mind starts wandering off. _I should be going home... But what if I dont want to? What if staying with Sky is where I am meant to be? I know her better than I did Firestar now, and she seems to enjoy me being with her... No other cats did before..._

I was not abused nor neglected during my first moons in ThunderClan. However.. I did notice cats casting glares at me from time to time. The only reason they didn't yell at me, it seems, was the fact that I was the Leader's son.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sky's voice brings me back to the present. "You dont look so good." I blink, confused for a heartbeat. I shake my head, clearing it.

"Y-Yeah. I am." I mutter, thinking carefully. "Listen, I've been with you practically my whole life now, though I only knew you for a moon. Do you even know where I come from?"

"I know you are from that forest. I hear there are wild cats there that are very savage." She replies, nodding her head. "Where you came from doesn't matter. You're still a son to me."

"A son?"

She smiles, her usual cheerful-looking smile... "Of course! But.. This isn't my home. My home is a long ways from here." She searches my shocked eyes, looking for a reaction. "Do you.. Wish to stay with me? Or do you wish to return to them?" I could see hope in her emotions... Like she actually wanted me to be with her. This cat loved me! Not like a mate would, but like a parent would.

 _I will... For her._

"I will stay."

(unknown pov)

"Its been six moons, Firestar! Your son is dead! We all dont want to believe it, but we must face the truth." A gray she-cat pleaded with him.

Firestar looked up at the stars, his thin and malnurished body showing pale in the moonlight. "I will never forget him... I hope StarClan looks after him for my family... We will miss him.

Another cat, scentless and undetectable, watched the mourning leader from afar, grinning sadisticly.

 _Oh.. But I will..._

 _I'm watching you, Firestar, waiting for you to make your move... But for now..._

 _It is my turn to roll the dice!_

I am Flame, son of Sky, loner lost in memories.

 _And I have forgotten my family._


	9. Chapter 9

_**T.T Didn't get reviews for chapter 8 but foooooo it Im uploading!**_

 _ **Note: HUGE jump ahead on time!Like huge! Not much goes on between 8 moons and 20. This is where things get more interesting. And this chapter is longer because I am using notes from one of my other writings! :D Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 9:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 20 moons..._

"Flame? Are you alive? Hellooooo!" An impatient voice hissed outside of my den. "Sky wants a word with you before you leave!"

I sigh, I had gotten barely any rest whatsoever recently. Sky had gotten sick a few days ago, whitecough. Luckly we found a cat who knew herbs and was willing to help us. He was the cat waking me these days, not long after he decided to live with us. I wasn't overly fond of other cats besides Sky but he was an exception. His name was Crow, by the way. "Alright alright... Where is she then?" I answer the voice from outside. I stood up and yawned, leaving my nest and stretching. Quietly I leave the den, dipping my head drowsily to the fluffy blue-gray tom.

"In her usual place." He mews.

Our home wasn't typical like most rogue or loner camps. It was a small, shade covered ravine surrounded by gorse, bracken, and ferns. I _loved_ making the camp look as neat as possible, and organized. It really bugged me when someone messed up my perfectly organized piles of branches, leaves, or other building materials. More than one cat ended up with a scratch or two because of it. It certainly was peaceful here though! At least, most of the time.

As I stumble over to Sky's den, still sleepy, I notice the wind was picking up. It was getting colder. _Must be a storm._

"Mother? Are you there?" I meow into the ferns that hid her bramble den. It was true, she was and had been my adopted mother for a long time. I had all but forgotted most of my life before I met her.

A soothing and gentle female voice sounded from inside. "Enter" Standing resolute and obedient I obey. Before me stood her, Sky.

I still admired her youthful appearance despite her age. She was at least double my age. But through her beautiful looks I could see aging gray hairs on her muzzle, giving her away. Her left eye had been damaged during a fight with a fox some time ago, and it was sightless and white. Her other blue eye shone. Her cheerful personality hadn't diminished by much.

I greet her with a respectful lick to the shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Sky sighed. "Could be better, but I'll live." Something darkened in her gaze. "I have a special mission for you."

"Which is what?" I tip my head to the side curiously.

"This group... Enslaves cats that wander into their territory. I want you to go with me to negotiate with them, and learn about their idiology."

"Why do you want that? You're sick!"

Sky looks into my eyes with deep concern. "You should see how frail their prisoners are, Flame. Its no way for any cat to live. And you are a perfectly healthy cat for their leader to see. She coughed, her throat hurting. She flicks my nose with her tail. "And it is only a cold I have now. I'll be fine."

I flatten my ears, it didn't seem like a place that my mother and I should be going to. "I will go. I don't want to lose you if you go alone."

(later)

"Keep quiet. We just entered their territory." Sky hissed as we cross over from a seemling empty Thunderpath. I give my body a nervous shake and nod.

"Is it really that bad here?" I couldn't help asking. We neared a small alley. I could scent cats.

Sky looks over her shoulder at me. "Some things they do to their prisoners are very painful, as I was told." She sighs. "They dont have any sense of compassion."

I widen my eyes in surprise but don't say anything as we continued down the alley. Before long we neared a dead end. A big stone wall was blocking us.

"Sky! You are here. A you brought a servant! How interesting.." A voice meowed from behind us. We spun around, on end, to see five cats standing in front of us. Four she-cats and one tom.

Sky dips her head. "I am here to see Shira as I promised I would be here. You're Yuki right?" A brown and cream furred she-cat nodded. Apparently she was leader of the patrol. She shifted her gaze towards me.

She padded towards me and sniffed at me disdainfully. "He's certainly well fed, I'll admit that." She grins. "Do you want us to break him in for you?" Sky shook her head dismissively. I thought it was a horrible idea. I felt my hackles raising.

I hiss. "Dont you _dare_ go near me unless you want a shredded ear!" All the rogues laughed. Sky narrowed her eyes at them.

"You need to teach him some obedience." Yuki purred.

Sky growled. "Flame is my son, not my servant. I asked him here to prove a point." I saw her flick her tail anxiously.

"Which means you mousebrains better leave me alone." I add with growl alongside hers.

Yuki glared at me. "Grr.. Fine." Before long, we were following the cats through twolegplace.

 _This isn't going to end well..._

I am Flame. Son of Sky.

 _And I have a bad feeling about this!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Lots is gonna happen ;-; I had this story/stories planned for YEARS. So I have quite a lot of material to draw upon. :D And for your information, Ravenfrost, your OC's are getting added REALLY soon**_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: Again, Im still working through the typo problems. And SPOILER ALERT: Sky isn't doing that XD she wants to end whats going on here.**_

 _ **Note: Next few chapters can get very bloody. I suggest you keep that in mind when you continue reading ok? This story isn't exactly all fluff and cookies. *cough***_

 _Chapter 10:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 20 moons..._

"We're nearing the camp." Yuki mewed. I sigh as we continue walking on and on. He couldn't help noticing all the rogues casting glares at him every time he made the smallest move. _Creepy.._

Yuki chatted on to Sky the entire time. "Cats we capture dont have a rank. They aren't allowed to look us in the eye, or eat without permission either. Just like they were bred for, to be our servants."

Sky looked thoughtful, to my surprise. "Most cats me and Flame find on our territory are equal and treated fairly with some rare exceptions. We dont have to ask permission to eat because its just us. Oh.. And Crow, our healer."

"Healer?"

I lash my tail. "A cat who's main traits are caring and healing for sick cats. They care for any cat equally." Yuki and the other cats shot me a glare for the thousandth time. I mentally punch myself in the face.

"You really need to teach him some respect! I promise you we can help with that at _least!_ " Yuki turned back to Sky, who was gazing at me sympatheticly.

Sky flicked her ears in obvious annoyance. "Just leave him alone, and he'll leave you alone. Thats all there is to it."

(later, again. Im getting tired of saying later in the dang parenthesis Im sorry ;-;)

It turned out their camp was a huge open forest space right in the middle of twolegplace, surrounded by twoleg nests. There was a bunch of cats sitting around a large builder in the middle of the camp. Apparently they were holding a meeting since there was a small gray tabby she-cat sitting on top of it, talking to them.

She mewed something to them that I couldn't catch. Then she seemed to notice the group of cats arriving through the bramble tunnel that was the entrance of their camp. "Oh! Welcome Sky! I've been expecting you!"

Sky leaned next to my ear and whispered. "They will think you are my servant because you're so much younger than me. Dont look them in the eye." I gave her a look that said _"If they think that they better think again."_

The cats surrounding the boulder turned to see the group. I could see that most of them were scrawny and angry. _They don't look very friendly..._ I think to myself.

I feel a tail touch my shoulder. "Why dont you go look around? I have some business to attend to with Shira." It was Sky.

"Yes we do... Is this your servant?" Shira, the gray tabby, hopped down from the boulder and pushed her way through the crowd to greet us. I ignore the advice Sky gave me earlier. I look at her in the eye, deliberately. Shira noticed this, and hisses at me. "Dont you dare look at me like that!"

Sky, abandoning her attitude, glared at Shira. "This is my son, Flame. And no he is not my servant. If you try to bother him the deal is off. And I mean that with the kindest of words." _Yes! She's on my side! Thank you!_ I couldn't help but grin. _Dont grovel to these rogues._

Shira just blinked, surprised at her protective tone. "Very well." Sky and I both breathed a sigh of relief.

Sky flicked her ears. "Flame.. Just go before more trouble arises.. Please."

I sigh and dip nod. "Very well. " I pointedly raise my voice. "The sooner we get out of here the better." I couldn't help but worry for my mother.. Whatever she had planned with this cat, it wasn't anything good.

Shira flicks her tail in some sort of signal. Two beat up and malnurished looking cats, a tom and a she-cat, rushed up to us, looking down at their paws. "You two! Take this cat to your den."

"Yes, master." They both mewed in unision. The she-cat flicked her tail, apparently ordering me to follow her. Fur bristling, I follow them. I cast one last growl in Shira's direction.

(lol Im sorry)

The two cats looked like they hadn't eated a decent meal in moons. Scars and claw marks crisscrossed their bodies. They didn't look like they were treated very well at all. One thing that I noticed the most, though, was the fact that they didn't have any back claws. Or at least any that I could see.

A mrroow from one of them brought me out of my stare. "If you dont want to end up like us, I suggest you pay attention and follow us, newcomer."

"Newcomer?" I echo.

The she-cat looked over her shoulder at me. "Yes, newcomer. You're probably going to have your claws removed like the rest of us tomorrow. Now if you want that to be postponed, then just do as the masters say."

"I'll shred anyone who tries to order me around besides Sky." I retort. They just ignored me, as if they had gone through this same thing before.

By the time we got to the entrance of a small cave, I could hear voices inside.

"Did I seriously just hear that ginger tom argue with them?"

"How is he not dead?!"

"Well, he certainly looked well fed... Its been a long time since I've seen stangers like him here."

"Yeah! Not since they made themselves known to the wild cats!" That last comment caught me by surprise. What wild cats?

The tom growled. "Well, go inside." I hesitantly walked into the darkness of the cave. What I saw in there...

 _Was terrible._

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _And I am scared._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Yes... This is all very suspicerous! :D**_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: Servants of Shira's rogue group have one of their hind-claws removed every time they do something against a master's wishes.**_

 _ **Announcement: Important cats coming in this chapter! Ravenfrost you'll be happy to know I have decided to make your group of OC's some of the main characters! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA If thats k with you. :D**_

 _Chapter 11:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 20 moons.._

What I saw, was _terrifying._

A dozen or so cats were cramped in this small den. There were no nests whatsoever, and they all looked like they went through a fight with a badger. There were even some younger cats too! Even a pair of she-kits.

They eyed me suspiciously, as if they expected me to attack them. One of them, a long furred black tom, stepped forward. He had an air of authority around him, which pricked at my fur. _He must be the leader._

"Is it true that you did that?" He murmered, confused. "How are you even alive.."

I stare at him, trying to gather my nerves. "No cat should treat another like that. Especially if it is someone visiting because of an invitation. I _care_ if she hisses at me."

They all started hissing and growling, all except for Night. He just kept staring at me, unfazed and unsurprised. I could tell if I knew this cat more, we'd either be great rivals, or great friends.

"What difference does that make? We would all have our pelts flayed if we did something like that." He mewed. "We'd probably be dead. But you arent, somehow."

I sit down, curling my tail neatly around my paws. "Because I'm the son of the cat they're negotiating with."

The black tom nodded, obviously deep in thought. He seemed much younger than me, yet as mature if not more. I thump the ground with my paw, bringing him back to reality. He stares back at me again, blue eyes piercing.

"My name is Flame." I begin. "Who are you?"

He dips his head to me respectfully. "I'm Night. My group and I got ambushed a two moons ago and taken here. Since then, we had to follow their orders or be killed." He nods towards four other cats, who were sitting apart from the others who were scrawnier. "Thats Oak, Frost, Badger, and Raven. They are my comrades."

Oak was a large brown tabby tom. He looked fierce. Almost like Tigerstar!

Frost was a beautiful snow white she-cat. Though.. The piercing glare she gave me countered her pretty and happy-looking appearance.

Badger... Well.. He looked like a feline badger. Thats all there was to it.

Then there was Raven. She looked like a smaller, female version of Night which brought me to suggest that they were siblings.

"Are they forcing you to join their group?" Raven fretted.

"You look so well fed and cared for! Lucky!" One of the unknown cats muttered, jealous. All the cats started murmering among eachother.

"Silence! Let me speak!" Night orders, raising his voice. "What is your purpose here? Flame?"

I shrug. "Sky wanted me to go along with her. I mean.. How could I object? She had some things she wanted to discuss with Shira-" I get cut off when cats started hissing again at the mention of her name.

"Dont same that name. It's forbidden." Frost mutters, flicking her tail, irritated.

I start feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, so I just lay down with my paws neatly tucked under me. "Well, Im sorry to say but she'll probably be coming in here with Sky looking for me in a few minutes."

Night's gaze darkened. "The masters only come in here when they're looking for blood."

"Oh, that wont be happening at all!" A voice said behind me. The unknown cats looked down at their paws instantly and submissively. Night's group did the same, but more hesitantly and defiantly. I look cautiously over my shoulder to see Sky, watching us with concern. Shira was not with her.

She blinks at me. "I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving now. I got what I came for." I flatten my ears, hearing the reactions from the prisoners. They obviously thought they were going to get on trouble. _They think I'm a victim, while Sky is one of their masters? This place is messed up!_

I jump up with a sigh of relief. I give her a lick on the shoulder in greeting. "That was fast."

My adopted mother opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again when the pair of she-kits from earlier rolled into her paws, playfighting. They were oblivious to what was going on. Badger and Raven cowered, watching helplessly, in fear of the kit's safety. Sky leaned down, smiling, and gently shoed them away with her paw.

"Kits will be kits, no matter where they live." She chuckles. She raises her voice, catching the attention of all the cats in the den. "Don't fear me. I'm not one of this group, I am mearly a guest of their's like Flame. Im not an oppressor. You may speak freely to me, ok?"

Night looked up, surprised. "I-I..." He cuts himself off.

I flick my tail. "I told you, this is Sky. She's my adopted mother. She's the most caring and loving cat I know." She smiles at me.

She wraps her tail around my neck. "Come, Flame. We must go now." I sigh, casting Night's group a look. These were the kind of cats I was keeping my eyes out for since I was found by Sky...

 _I'll get you and your friend's out of here. I promise._

I'm Flame, son of Sky.

 _And I have planning to do!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Aye but will ye serve? Art thou prepared to lay down yer life in a hundred years service aboard the Flame's Revenge? (Im sorry rofl I just watched Dead Man's Chest)**_

 _ **Announcement: This is the FIFTH CHAPTER I have uploaded today please.. I need to stop or I'll burn myself out of this. Litterally. I love writing this though! May my keyboard rest in peace..**_

 _Chapter 12:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons..._

Crow had been with us for some time now, and he was becoming a good friend. He certainly seemed happier here than back in twolegplace. _It was about time he started learning how to hunt.._ I thought as I hunted solo. _I still hate how he follows me around like a fawn!_

I was stalking a mouse as it was rumaging through the grass at the bottom of a large oak tree, totally unaware of the predator lurking next to it. I jump as soon as I sneak close enough. I end the creatures life with a swift neck bite.

 _If only that was Shira's neck... She doesn't even have a name for that hoard of rogues doesn't she?!_ I growl crossly. _What an idiot, enslaving cats like that. It'll bite her back some day._

Suddenly a scent hits my nose. Was it cat scent? A rogue? A kittypet? I sniff the air again. _One of those foxdung rogues again? This'll be just great..._

I let out a screech when something hit me from behind, pushing me to the ground in a daze. I roll over onto my back and try to push the attacker off. But it had me pinned. It was a cream and brown colored she-cat.

Get off me you mangy rogue cat! I'll shred you for my bedding!" I hiss and imediately push her off. The she-cat backs away without a single bit of emotion. Then she spoke.

"Who are you? You're not one of those twolegplace cats are you?" She mews hastily.

"Im not with those stupid crowfood eaters if thats what your thinking!" I snap. _Sorry for the insult, Crow._

What was this cat playing at? I had enough problems taking care of Crow, Sky, and trying to find out how to get Night out of twolegplace.

"Apparently not."

"Where are your little friends? Dont they have other cats to torture?"

The she-cat sighs and sits down. I, not realizing it, let my hackles down and breath out a growl. The she-cat looks me in the eye curiously, but also with sudden wisdom and authority.

She wraps her tail neatly around her paws. "I am not with them, I'm against them." She began. "I am Leafstar, of SkyClan.

"SkyClan?" I echo. I was shocked by how this hostility turned into curiousity so ridiculously fast.

"We're a group a cats living in the gorge between here and twolegplace." Leafstar explains. "A cat from another group by the name of Firestar brought us together a number of moons ago, and cr eated our Clan from scratch."

I sift around in my memories of when I was a kit. I had mostly forgotten my heritage with time, but I still remembered that name.. ThunderClan. Firestar was the Leader there.. Wasnt he?

Leafstar seems to catch a twinkle in my eye. "You dont seem like a normal loner.. What is your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" I narrow my eyes. "You really think I'd tell a random cat who I was?"

The she-cat sniffed suddenly and stood up. Apparently we both smelled a new scent, which was obviously unfamiliar to Leafstar. But I knew it well. It was Sky and Crow.

"What is going on here?" The black and white she-cat struggled through the bushes, appearing in front of us with tattered fur. By the bit of blood on the side of her mouth, I could tell she was also out hunting.

I nod to her. "I ran across this she-cat with bees in her brain. Sorrrrrry." Leafstar growled at my comment. I smile kurtly. Crow just grinned at me, obviously aware of my attitude. Honestly, it had deteriorated during my busy preparation on how to get back into the twolegplace pack.

Sky chuckles warmly. "Nows not a time for jokes, Flame." Suddenly her gaze turns seriously and she turns her head towards Leafstar, who was sitting near the edge of the bushes watching the group of cats converse.

"Who are you?" Sky mews, quietly.

Leafstar snaps out of her daze and dips her head respectfully to my adoped mother. "I'm Leafstar of SkyClan.-" She proceeds to explain what that was like she did with me.

(Leafstar's pov)

Who were these cats? They seemed to have been together for a long time by the looks of it. _They're acting unusually civilized for loners.._ I survey the cats carefully. The the black she-cat and the ginger tom seemed to be close.

The smaller gray tom sitting next to Sky scared me. His grin he was making at the ginger tom just looked so disturbing. He just stood there, staring in thought. _What happened to him?_

"I know what your Clan is. And I dont want anything to do with it at the moment, nor does Flame or Crow." The black and white she-cat mews with a flick of her ears.

"Very well..." I echo. _Billystorm would love to hear about these cats.._ "Well anyways, What are your names?"

The black and white cat flicks her tail at the ginger tom. "That is Flame. The gray tom is Crow. And I am Sky." Flame in particular caught my eye. He seemed like a strong, yet small tom. His personality reminded me of when I was a rogue, very long ago. _Calm yet seriously personality, looks on the dark side of things too much? Yeah, that seems familiar._

Flame's voice broke into my thoughts. "What exactly are you doing here on the other side of twolegplace then?" I was startled by his sudden hostile tone.

Sky flicks the ginger tom's ear with her tail. Then she turns her blue gaze back towards me. "I'm sorry. But we've been dealing with our own problems lately. And most of them have to do with the rogues living in the heart of twolegplace."

"I know about them perfectly well." I put a sudden edge in my voice. "I came out here to see what they were up to out here. Apparently, it was nothing."

Sky narrows her eyes. "Well, I suggest you get back to your Clan instead of lurking out here. Some of the cats living around here aren't very fond of outsiders."

I bow, respectfully. "I'll leave, then. Thanks for warning me." With that, I turn and trapse back intot he trees towards the gorge.

 _I'll be back again with a patrol.. Soon.._

(Flame's pov)

 _Have I really forgotten my past?_ I wonder as we go back to camp. _Who was my father? Who was my mother? Has it been that long?_

I am Flame, adopted son of Sky.

 _Did I forget who I am?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Sorry... I like to write REALLY late at night. Last chapter was uploaded at 1:40 AM. And yes.. SkyClan will be of importance.**_

 _Chapter 13:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons.._

"Just crouch down a little bit lower. Thats right... There! Thats perfect!"

Crow huffed with triumph at his mentor's praise. He had been trying to as hard as he could to get his hunting skills into shape, and I knew it well.

I flick his shoulder encouragingly. "Now I want you to try solo hunting for now. I will be watching you from afar." I watch as the eager young cat dashes away into the undergrowth. "Make sure to be quiet about it!" _He's fitting in well with us. I'm actually surprised._ I thought to myself.

Over the next several hours I watch the blue-gray tom catch birds, mice, and even a rabbit.

"Well if it isn't a lonely tom!"

I stiffen and snap around to see two cats: A solid brown she-cat, and a tortoise-shell she-cat, grinning sadisticly at me. I let out a yowl of alarm when they both jump me, sending me crashing to the ground. I feel claws score down my flank and chest. Suddenly a sharp pain sears my mind when something smashes into my head.

Everything went black.

(later)

I blink open my eyes, confused at the sudden silence. All I could see was the faint outline of a cat standing above me. Wait.. What happened? I push the cat off angrily and sit up, shaking my head in confusion. I was back in that StarClan forsaken twolegplace again! They caught me! It turns out it was Night that was standing over me. He looked a lot more worse for wear.

"Calm down! You don't want them hearing you!" He mutters. I narrow my eyes and sigh. I inspected myself to find that there was only a small gash on my side.

I roll my eyes. "Naturally, they somehow catch me by surprise."

"Of course we did! Outsiders aren't capable of outsmarting us. Everyone knows that." A new voice breaths in my ear.

I turn my head and smile at her, hiding my annoyance with a cheeky grin.

"You uh.. Do know that the second Sky finds out about this she'll probably go on a rampage?" I hiss. She slashes me across the face with her forepaw.

"You really bother me with your disrespect, tom." The she-cat meows.

I sit up again, returning her glare. _Disrespect? I wonder how she'll handle this!_

"Look, lets just cut the crap. You don't like me, I don't like you. You don't seem to care about anyone besides yourself and your petty, failing, life destroying regime." I give my chest a lick. "You ruined so many cat's lives that you can't turn back. And now you're regretting starting it in the first place."

She seems to wince. _Aha! Thats what I wanted!_

"Thats just it? Isn't it? Hmm? Not gonna answer? What happened to the oh so ilustrious and powerful Shira? The barbaric leader that probably doesn't even know what a normal life looks like!" I continue. "I'm pretty powerful position-wise myself, but I treat all cats like I would treat my family."

She just sat there, staring at me, speechless. Until she reacted with words that caught me by surprise. "Y-You have a family?"

"Yes!"

No response.

I sigh. "I suppose you're probably going to murder me, in cold blood, just like you did to countless cats who had their lives obliterated by you!" With that, she turns and leaves the den. Leaving me, Night, and his group of cats alone as last time. I let out a huff and start inspecting my wounds again.

"N-No way that just happened r-right?" Night looked bewildered, as if he was in a dream. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." I mutter sarcasticly. "She just has a few bolts loose in her head..."

The rest of the cats stare at me in silent shock, confused. I sigh yet again and limp to the corner of the den and collapse there, exhausted beyond belief. I don't protest when a cat starts grooming my bloodstained fur.

I cast a glance at Night. His gaze portrayed his confusion and more importantly... Hope.

"Well, I'll tell you all one thing. Those rogues are done for. They're making a lot of enemies."

Night looks down for a second. "Was it true that you still have your family? Your parents?"

"I never knew my father, or my mother. But Sky is my adopted mother." I smile. "I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world."

(laterrrrrrrrrrrrr T.T)

I open my eyes to see a moonlit clearing, surrounded by bushes on all sides. Four huge oak trees formed the middle of it. And in the middle of them, the biggest boulder I'd ever seen. This place was completely unfamiliar to me. Wasn't I in that hole in the ground called a den?

"Greetings, young one."

I prick my ears. "Hello? Who's there?" I scan around the clearing for any other cats. But none were there. I hear a giggle suddenly.

"Why does such uh... Powerful.. And _wise_ cat always call out to danger like a kit calling for their mother?"

I narrow my eyes, staying still and keeping my ears pricked for any sound. Yet there was none.. Only that creepy voice.

 _"Why do you act so fierce and spiteful in the face of your enemies?"_

 _There!_

I launch myself backwards onto my back, using my powerful hindlegs. I squash something beneath my weight. Though I was a small cat, this cat was smaller. I roll over and dig my claws into the cats fur, and toss them against one of the oak trees. For the first time I got a good look at the cat. It was a kitten with black A she-kit.. Maybe four moons old.

I sheath my claws. "Who are you?" I growl.

"Oof!" Was her reply as she struggled to her paws. "You're strong!"

"I don't want to hurt you, kid. Who are yuo, and where am I?" I snap, frustrated. The she-kit shakes herself to get the dust off, and pacpes towards me, a smile on her face. I stand still and glare at her.

"Oh I bet you know perfectly well who I am!" Suddenly she disappears in front of me, into a cloud of dust. A vision appears in my mind. It was the same she-kit, snuggled up with her siblings in the crook of their mother's belly. _A time not long after I was born._ An identity appears in my mind, making me understand. _I see... So that is where I am from..._

Suddenly another cat appears in front of me. A sadly familiar one... _Shira._

"Where am I? Wasn't I in my den?" She echoes, turning her head around with surprise, obviously not noticing me.

I grin. "So you got dragged into this dream as well?" She snaps her gaze towards me, in shock.

"You!" She hisses. "What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing. I guess I was brought here because of my heritage.. Thats it isn't it?" I murmer.

"Quite right!" That kit meows again, apparently she was still here. I lift my head up to see her sitting on a branch of one of the trees, staring at me intently.

I grin. "Nice to meet you at last."

"Hollykit."

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _And I am reminded!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Announcement: 10000 words! Hahah! For anyone who dared to read my newbie story with a lot of mistakes in it, thank you so much! I promise, over time, that it'll get more and more organized! :D**_

 _Chapter 14:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons.._

The she-kit hopped off the branch and landed on the ground on her paws. She ran up to me and greeted me with a touch of noses. "I am sorry you were taken away from your home when you were so young... I know how it feels... But it was my time to die. It wasn't your time."

"I know." I purr.

She turns to Shira, inspecting the rogue Leader as if she was a shrew or a vole. Shira glared at her through narrowed eyes, not betraying a single glint of emotion besides anger.

"Welcome! Shira of twolegplace. We have heard a lot about you. And about what you-" She cots off, then adds. "About what you do."

"It was perfectly justified! Strangers are nothing but horrific and disgusting. They killed my family!" Shira breaths raggedly.

"You did that yourself when you abandoned them. You sealed their fate when you ran away." Hollykit whispers, smoothly. She glances at me momentarily, then back to Shira, swishing her tail. "Now! I have a story to share with the both of you.. About the Clans."

I flatten my ears. I had vowed never to focus on my past again, and now it was catching back up with me. I had spent my entire life wondering what it would've been like to have been a Warrior. It had been so long that I forgot who my parents even were, or what they looked like...

Shira sighs. "Very well. I will. But only because you are just a kit. Blameless of the deeds that your parents."

The black she-kit growls. "I'll have you know my father is a great Warrior. He loved me even when I died. He saved countless lives! Unlike you!" _Hah! She's doing the same thing I did._ She flicks her tail at me. "Flamekit... I must speak with this cat alone. You do not need to know what I have to say."

I open my mouth to protest, but I think better of it. "Very well." I begin to leave. "And my name is Flame, not Flamekit." She stares at me, her eyes... A fluent color of amber.

(later)

I wake to a paw prodding me, it was Frost. She was skinny and underfed like the rest of her denmates. I look at her, questioningly. I was still perfectly aware of my dream. I knew what was going to happen. _Thank you for reminding me, Hollykit. Though I have yet to know the truth._

"Hey. Are you ok? You were yowling in your sleep." She mews.

I push her paw away. "I'm fine..." I assure her. "How are you? And more importantly, how is everyone?"

"Alive, at least."

"Good." I yawn and sit up. Per usual, most of them were watching me as if I was some sort of god. Which... Honestly... I hated.

 _It was about time that mousebrain got some sense knocked into her. She should be getting her sorry hind in here right about..._

I watch, unsurprised, as the rogue leader bursts in here, her fur ruffled and her eyes wide. The prisoners lowered their heads submissively, scared as usual.

 _Right about now._ I roll my eyes.

"Where is that cat that was captured a few hours ago!?" She snarled "Where?!" The prisoners glance at me. I stare at Shira, curious as to what she'd do. She walks up to me and sits down with a loud thud. I see tears running down her face. _What on earth did Hollykit say?_

"I spent the last years of my life with nothing but hatred in my heart." She cries. "She told me about a life I could have hat, with a happy family, siblings, friends, even my own childred! I know what I did was unforgivable, but I beg you.. Show me that it is possible to be happy again. I want the cats _around_ me to be happy."

I put a paw on her shoulder. She doesn't protest, looking down at her paws. "If she told you about the Clans, I had that taken away from me a long time ago. I've all but forgotten it until now. But... Me and Sky are nothing but an echo of what she described. But.. I can at least show you that."

Shira sobs, leaning into my shoulder. O wrap my foreleg around her, hugging her. _Well this is weird.._ I think, embarassed.

"If you wish to start over, will you let all these cats go? And disband this rogue group?" I offer.

"I will." She looks up at me, pure understanding and regret in her eyes. "Also, Hollykit wanted me to give you a message." I tip my head to the side, curiously. "She told me that you need to find the gorge, and follow the stream."

 _Thank you, Hollykit._

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _And I am thankful._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Yup! More of them soon! :D**_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: Hollykit is the dead daughter of Dustpelt, who died during the moon before the Clans left for the Lake.**_

 _ **Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul: If you dont feed someone solid food, they can swallow it even if they are in a coma. And sometimes parents take their kits out of camp, on rare occasions. Sandstorm and Firestar had decided to do that because they wanted their kits to see Silverpelt clearly. They hadn't counted on another snow storm though! As for Sky knowing his name.. Flame told her his name during the first moon he spent with her. He had decided to drop the "kit" part of his name because he was too old for it and it was uncomfortable for him to be called that.**_

 _ **Announcement: 600 views! And 25 reviews! Thanks so much! :D Maybe I'll crank out two or three chapters today in celebration? (wink wink) Sorry for the short as heck chapter. The result of this chapter will have a mental effect to Flame, obviously you will find out why. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BECAUSE OF REVIEW SPAM FROM YESTERDAY AND TODAY. The next ones will be longer! :D**_

 _Chapter 15:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons.._

"You will obey my orders!" Shira hissed. After her little meltdown, she decide to pull together a meeting of her cats. "Free the prisoners."

The crowd erupted into hissing and argueing. A sand-furred tom stood. "Why should we? What made you want to change our entire lifestyle?" I was sitting at the entrance of the prisoner's den, watching the entire thing unfold.

"He did." Shira mewed, flicking her ears towards me. I flatten my ears. _Idiot!_ All eyes turn towards me, some angry, some shocked, some surprised. The sand-furred tom glares daggers at me, pure hatred beaming off him in waves.

He hisses. "Who said you could leave the den?!"

I return the glares with narrow eyes and a frown. "Your leader did."

"You liar!"

"Kill him!" Suddenly half a dozen cats rush at me, sending me crashing to the ground before I could react. Two of them pin me down on my stomach, unsheathed claws gripping my shoulders.

Shira jumps down from the boulder. "Stop this!" The cats ignore her. They look to the sand-furred tom, as if they were waiting for his orders. _He must be the second in command or something.._ He unsheaths his claws, fur bristling.

He flicks his tail in a signal. Claws score down my sides and pain sears my mind like fire. I find myself getting dragged up to my paws. The tom slashes me across the face, claws cutting into my cheek.

Finally he opens his mouth to speak. "Cut open his throat, but not enough to kill him. They dump him somewhere for the rats to feast on." They start beating me up again, raking at my ears and back. They hold me still. A paw reaches below my chin, clawing at my neck. They claw me a few more times, then

I fall to the ground, shivering in pain. I hurt so much all over that it practically renders me unable to move. Cuts and gashes covered me, creating a pool of blood. I get hit in the head by a paw again, catching one of my ears.

"Let him go!" I hear Shira cry. They ignore her and drag me by the shoulders again, this time digging their claws into my wounds, making it more painful. They drag me out of their camp, leaving a trail blood. I find it hard to breath, shock and the damage to my neck preventing it.

I was seriously wounded.

Whimpering to myself, they drag me and dump me by a heap of twoleg trash in an alley.

"Serves you right!" They spit on me. I lay there on my side in a pool of my own blood. I start hoping death would come to me quicker. _I really don't want to go through that again..._

I slowly drift off into a stressful sleep, gasping for air. I fail to scent a group of cats running towards me concerned and shocked.

"Get him back to camp. Fast!"

"Why should we? He's just a rogue."

"If Echosong doesn't help him, he could die..."

Panic takes hold of me. _I-I can't breath!_ My chest and neck hurt... Then I black out.

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _I don't want to die!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Well.. He thought Shira was being manipulated. He loves the rogue group. And loves Shira. He's afraid to loose it.**_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: Indeed. Shira thought she'd be able to make a bunch of rogues follow her orders and free them.**_

 _Chapter 16:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons..._

"Quiet! He's waking up."

I slowly come out of unconciousness, imediately feeling pain return to me. I tense and curl up into a ball, trying to block out the pain. A tongue rasps between my ears, having woken me. I tiredly open my eyes and realize I was lieing in a moss nest in a small cave. The holes in the walls of the cave were stuffed with sweet smelling herbs. The silhoete of a cat was standing in the entrance of the cave, blocking out the sun.

Another cat, a small petite she-cat with leopard patterned fur, was grooming me. "Welcome to SkyClan. One our patrols into twolegplace found you all beaten up and battered." She mews, softly. I look down at my body. Fresh blood was still smothering my once clean fur. Several of my wounds were still bleeding prefusely. I look up at her, expressionless.

"You were hurt so badly that I can't help you until we clean the blood off." She gently nudges me into a sitting position. Weakly, I manage to sit up despite my injuries. I flick my tail frustratedly.

"You'll be alright soon, but we just have to get you cleaned up first." She reasures me. "My name is Echosong. The cat over there is Leafstar."

Leafstar dips her head. "We met... What happened to you?"

I stare at her, still not really able to speak due to my neck injury. I suddenly loose all feeling in my forepaws and stumble, my chin hitting the edge of the nest. Echopaw slips her paw under my chest and helps me sit up again.

She runs her paw down my back, deep in thought. "He has a spine injury. I dont know if it broken or not. And the damage to his neck is only making him weaker. We need to get him cleaned up in the river." She beckons Leafstar. "Lift his lower body up. _Slowly._ "

The SkyClan leader obliges. They help me stand up.

Echosong apparently noticed my small size. "You must be at least eight moons old!" She breaths. It was true, a lot of cats mistake me for a kit at times. Too tired to argue with her, they get to my sides and support my unsteady movements out of the den. I couldn't help but duck my head at the cats sitting around in the camp. Lots of sandstone saves lined the trail leading from the top of the gorge. A large pool of water stood not far from us at the bottom. Slowly they help me lay back down near it. I could still taste blood in my mouth.

"I have other things to tend to for now. Tell me if he improves."

(two weeks later)

I sit up, finally feeling energy coming back to my body. I had been stuck in that medicine den for almost a half moon recovering from my injuries. Echosong was busy inspecting my wounds. Most of which had healed. Physically I was doing a lot better now, and my back wasn't broken. My neck still had to heal though. My voice was weak every time I tried speaking.

Mentally? That was another question entirely. The SkyClan cat had done their best to help me, but I was so scared. I was completely unable to trust any cats after what happened. _All I do is try to help and this is what happens..._ I also knew why the cats from twolegplace declawed prisoners now, though they didn't declaw me. It was meant to break down a cat to nothing. I wanted to tell her where Sky was so she could know I was ok, but I hadn't really spoken to anyone for the reasons just explained.

"You should be healed up now. You'll probably have a scar on your neck, but most of the fur should grow back soon." Echosong whispered to me. She had done her best, and I was grateful to her. Leafstar had tried to ask me questions, but when she saw how distrusting I was at the moment, she told her Clan to leave me be.

One thing I noticed lately... Was that my tail kept twitching...

"How about we go get some fresh-kill?" Echosong offered. I sigh, nodding my head slightly. Together we leave the den and walk towards the pile, side by side. I ignore the constant curious stares from the other cats in the gorge.

Sharpclaw, the SkyClan deputy, greeted Echosong then eyed me suspiciously. I blink at him, nervous. "So whats the deal with you?"

"Didn't Leafstar tell the Clan about him?" Echosong narrows her eyes.

"No. All she did was tell us that one of the patrols had found an injured cat in twolegplace, and that you were going to care for him"

Echosing whispers in my ear, telling me to go and relax somewhere with my meal while she explained things with him. Still trembling, I stumble over to a clump of ferns near the water pool and lay down in it, ignoring the ferns as they tickled me.

"How are you doing today?" A female voice greeted me. I look up to see Leafstar standing in front of my, her brown tail flicking in greeting. I flatten my ears. unsure of what to do. Leafstar sits down, concern in her gaze.

I look down at my paws, panic siezing me. _What do I do?!_ I was expecting to be left alone, with some peace and quiet. But there was always a cat keeping an eye on me!

Leafstar, sensing my distress, sits down nexts to me and brushes her pelt against mine in an attempt to comfort me. I close my eyes and tense. I lay my head down and put my forepaws over my head. _Why am I acting this way? I'm just overreacting..._

 _Arent I?_

"I know you want to be left alone." Leafstar mews. "But we found a cat on our territory who says he knows you. He said he was one of the prisoners at the rogue camp." I hiss, pushing her away.

"Leave me alone!" I snarl. I bolt into the ferns, running off into the forest at the end of the gorge, tearing up. _They're just going to attack me again! I'm not dealing with the rogues anymore!_ I rage, trying to forget about the rogues. I get stopped when I run into a tree head first, making stars dance in my vision. I collapse and lay there, trying to keep my thoughts from spinning.

 _I'm done doing everyone's bidding! Shira and her cronies can do burn in a fire for all I care!_ I think. I thought back to my days after Sky found me. Everything was much easier back then, not a worry in the world. I was just a loner. Not some bad tempered tom with a tendency to get into danger.

 _"Follow the stream."_

"But why? There isn't anything down that way!" I whisper to myself, ignoring the fact that a voice was speaking in my head.

"Because StarClan believes that is where you belong." A new voice spoke. I sit up abruptly. It was Leafstar.

I glare at her. "I spent my entire life ignoring your ancestors until now, and the first time I hear from them, this happens!" I motion to my injuries.

"StarClan only wants to help you. You have the heart of a Warrior, and you deserve to be such." Leafstar mews. She suddenly shifts her gaze behind me. I snap around to see Hollykit, in a ghostly form.

"I'm not taking hits for StarClan, Hollykit." I growl to the black she-kit.

"I'm not asking you to. Dealing with the twolegplace cats was supposed to be Sky's destiny, not yours. But you let her persuade you to join her." She sighs. "All StarClan want is for you to be with your father, where you belong."

"My father?"

"Yes, Flamekit. He's still alive, and, still kicking. Though you've forgotten him."

I am Flamekit, lost kit of ThunderClan.

 _I cannot forget my past!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heatherstar of WindClan: He was nearly frozen to death. This caused his entire brain to shut down like a bear hibernating in winter. Honestly as I said I am still new to this, and mistakes are BOUND to happen.**_

 _Chapter 17:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons.._

"Why should I? I was perfectly happy until you messed everything up!"

Leafstar stands next to me, admiration for my defiance beaming off her. Hollykit dips her head to the Leader. Respectfully she does the same. I growl and turn my back on them, trembling again. "What happened to him?" Leafstar asks.

"The rogues captured him. Not long after that I convinced their Leader to disband the rogue group. But they attacked him, thinking he was just manipulating her for his own escape." Hollykit explains. "He was only trying to help, but he got caught up in the entire quest. Which almost cost him his life."

"What?" Leafstar was speechless. "So thats why he doesn't trust anyone.."

I start crying, leaning against the tree. "Thank StarClan for that." I whimper. "Every time I try to fix someone else's problems it backfires!"

Hollykit just disappeared, obviously guilty. _Of course._ I growl to myself. I collapse to the ground, fuming.

Leafstar bends down and nuzzles my cheek. "I promise you StarClan only wants what is best for you. But I agree. Following their orders isn't always the best thing to do." She nudges me to my paws. I don't protest. "Come back to camp with me."

I hesitate. "Why?"

"What you need, is to spend some time interacting with my cats. They'll happily accept you into their ranks. It'll help you recover." She mews, her whiskers twitching.

I sigh. "I'm just being childish. I made a promise to help those cats, and I should not be running away from it." I flatten my ears. "What did the rogue you found look like?"

"Tall. Long black fur. Tufted ears and blue eyes. At least, thats what the patrol told me."

 _Night!_

(later)

"Cats of SkyClan! I know you all heard about the young tom we saved from twolegplace-"

"Who is he? He's been hiding in Echosong's den for so long!" One of them, a Warrior named Patchfoot, called.

"Yeah! Who is he?"

I was sitting beside leafstar nervously watching the cats stare at me, my tail twitching per usual. _It better not be permanent..._ Yet again, I was too tensed up to talk to them. I glance at Leafstar, pleading to her.

"This cat is part of a group of loners living in the forest. Also as I'm sure, you all know of the twolegplace rogues that kidnap cats and force them into slavery. He got caught up in a dispute between the leader of both groups."

Sharpclaw stood up. "That doesn't explain why he acts like Shrewtooth! No offense Shrewtooth.." He apologized to a small black cat sitting near the edge of the crowd. The cat dipped his head.

"He was a strong and resolute cat until they broke him." Leafstar sighed. The SkyClan cats start conversing amongst eachother again. "He's recovered from his injuries, but he needs some help recovering his mental health again. He is to be accepted into our tanks until he is fully capable of returning trusting again."

"Did you know him before?" Sharpclaw askes suspiciously.

The cream and brown furred Leader stared him straight in the eye. "I ran into him and his mother few weeks ago. She turns her head to me, putting her paw on my back to steady my trembling. "That reminds me... I think I am going to be paying his mother a visit and tell her what is going on here. For now, this cat will be known as Flamepaw. Sharpclaw, you will be tasked with training him." The ginger tom dipped his head respectfully.

"I accept. Though.. How old is he?"

Leafstar and I exchange looks between eachother. "Seven moons." She mews. _A lie?_ Suddenly I understood. If they thought I was so young, they would let me learn from scratch. I couldn't help smiling weakly. _Maybe I can actually learn some Warrior skills now..._

(later)

"Welcome to your first training session. Flamepaw." Sharpclaw introduced me to a group of apprentices, who were eyeing me curiously. I looked almost exactly their age, though I really wasn't. _Clever Leafstar.._ Sharpclaw lowered his voice a bit more. "Can you try speaking?"

I look down at my paws. "Hi..?"

(Leafstar's pov)

I walked through the forest stealthly, searching for Night. _He has to be around here somewhere.._ Suddenly a scent fills my nostrils, making me stup abruptly. I scan the undergrowth, tense.

"Are you SkyClan's leader?" Night steps out of the bushes, followed by Sky and Crow. I hadn't seen Night before, since he was described to me. But I knew Sky and Crow.

"I am. Why did you ask for me?"

Sky dips her head. "It has come to my attention that Flame is recovering in your Clan. I will allow it, for now. But that is not why we're here." She flicks her tail to Night.

Night narrows his eyes. "I managed to escape from the rogues. However my comrades were caught before they could follow me. I fear for their safety. Flame somehow managed to make Shira regret her wrongs, and her cats retaliated by nearly killing him. They tossed Shira into the prison with us. That was when I escaped."

I growl, sternly "What is it you need me for? My Clan dealt with rogue feuds a long time ago, and it didn't work out. We are not fighters for hire."

"The rogues are weak. If your Clan could just scatter them, you'd be saving a lot of lives. I promise you none of your cats would get killed." Night pleads with me. "Please! They're all I have left." I close my eyes, thinking carefully about this. _This isn't some arguement between rogue groups... Those cats need my help... What should I do?_ I think on it for a minute.

I sigh. "Very well. Do you know the layout of the camp? And their numbers?"

Night nods, inmediately explaining it. Sky just stood silent, watching with pricked ears. Crow was doing the same.

 _I'm going to regret this.._

(Flame's pov)

"A rabbit on the first day? Impressive!" Sharpclaw exclaims as I come back from a solo hunt. I was glad my hunting skills hadn't left me.

 _I will get them out of that camp, Night. I will._

I am Flamepaw, apprentice of SkyClan.

 _I am not turning back!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: This chapter is on you boi! I mentioned earlier that if anyone wished to decide what happens in a chapter, I might oblige. This is in Frost's and Night's pov.**_

 _ **Announcement: Approaching 30 reviews and 800 views! Thank you so much! :D IF ANYONE WISHES TO SUBMIT OC's or SUGGEST CHAPTERS, Just pm me or review! :D**_

 _Chapter 18:_

 _Frost and Night:_

 _Age: 14 and 15 moons.._

(Frost's pov)

I wake with a gasp, terror taking a hold of me. _No!_ My conciousness shrieks. I look around, not seeing what was in my nightmare, but just the prisoners trying to get some sleep on the cold stone ground. I sigh with relief, glad I was back in reality. It was ironic really... Being glad I was here. This place was hell! Its been two moons since my family and I had been captured by the rogues.

They barely fed us... Didn't let us rest much. And I know what you're thinking: _"How could they be your family if they aren't blood?"_. It's true, they aren't my blood. But I spent most of my life with them. They were the only reason I was alive right now.

"Was it a nightmare?" A voice jolted me out of my tired mindset. I sat up and frowned, returning Raven's stare. She looked concerned.

I sigh. "It was, but I'm fine. Stop worrying and go back to sleep." I try snapping at her, but I was too exhausted to bother. Oak wakes up, anger in his eyes. I really hated the big brown tom. He was arrogant and always trying to pick fights with us. I bet the only reason Night let him in the group was because Raven loved him.

 _Oh Night... Why did you leave without us?_ I thought bitterly. During the rogue's attack on that ginger cat, he had managed to sneak out of the camp. We tried to follow him only to get caught again. I look down at my hindleg. One of the claws had been removed, and it was coated in dry blood. _Pity._ I cast a glare at a gray she-cat with ruffled fur, sleeping uncomfortably.

She was the former Leader of this hell-hole, having been overthrown by her second in command when she tried disbanding her cats. _It's your fault this entire thing started!_ I hated her, and always would.

I turn my mind to the ginger cat, who was torn down by the rogues. He seemed so peculiar, always defiant and almost arrogant. But he had maturity beyond his years, like he had gone from one life to another. He seemed to powerful at first, always standing up to oppressors, and doing his best to help cats out. And he was tiny! I swear he had the same personality my grandfather had... It was almost scary. It was sad to see him get dragged away, almost dead. _I hope he recovers.._

Oak stares at us, eyes narrowed. "What is going on?" He glares at me. "Are you bothering Raven again?"

"Oak, I had a nightmare, and she was concered. Just shut up for once." I grin at him, flicking my tail as a sign that I wasn't in the mood for arguements.

Surprisingly, he lays his head back down and falls asleep. I lick my paw and draw it over my head, smoothing down a tuft of white fur.

(Elsewhere in twolegplace.. Nights's pov)

We waited behind fences, dumpsters, and other obstacles in attempts to stay hidden. Thankfully, Leafstar had agreed to send a raiding party of SkyClan cats to help me rescue my friends. It was wrong of me to leave them, but I knew that I would be able to get help. And I did not regret it. _I just hope Frost doesn't hate me for it._

I loved the white she-cat with all my heart. My parents had taken her in with me and my siblings Raven and Badger when we were kits. She had been surrounded by a bunch of toms, scared for her life. We fought them off and I had left a special scar on one of them. She told me later that he was her father.

And oh boy I did not regret hurting him!

A cat slinks over to me and sits beside me. I couldn't make out his face or looks, but I could see that he was half the size of me.

 _These Clan cats are strange.._ They had laws and customs, bound to a code. If they weren't they wouldn't have helped me. I didn't trust them, but if they could help me I would accept it. These cats were well muscled and obviously well trained far beyond how well my family was. I had no doubt we would win this fight that was coming.

"I just want you to know, I made a promise to that I would save the prisoners. And that includes your friends." The cats murmers, respect showing in his green eyes.

I squint, trying to get a better glimpse of him. "Why would you? You dont even know who we are."

He steps into the light, reveiling himself.

 _It's him!_

It was Flame. Alive, yes, but healing wounds were showing on him, and one of his ears was slightly torn. He had survived.

He smiles. "Because it is the right thing to do."

My name is Night. I am a the leader of group of loners known as the Knights.

 _And I fight for my family!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: No problem! I hope is was good enough. Who knows I might make more chapters in their pov or others in the future.**_

 _ **Announcement: I am still taking any OC's anyone should wish to add into the story :D I got 130 views yesterday! Im glad to see some people are enjoying my writing!**_

 _Chapter 19:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 22 moons..._

"Because it was the right thing to do." I mew determinedly.

Night simply closes his eyes, thinking carefully. I stare intently, waiting for a reaction. _Was he expecting me to be dead?_

I narrow my eyes. "The attack is going to be launched soon so I heard from Leafstar. We'll get them out of there." I think of Shira. What happened to her? It was plainly obvious that the sand furred tom had overthrown her and took her place as the leader.

"It is not them I am worried about. It is the fact that I had to beg cats I don't even know for help." He mutters. "But I suppose it had to be done..."

"If it mean't you would get to see your friends again, then it was worth it." I look out from our hiding place, glancing at the entrance of the rogue camp. It was across a Thunderpath. The Thunderpath was empty this time of night, which made it safe for the patrol to cross. Sharpclaw was sitting by a trashcan not farm from us, holding his tail up waiting to signal the attack. Night just sighs deeply. He was tense.

"You have a lot of wisdom for such a young cat." His ears twitch.

I roll my eyes, hardly surprised he was one of the _many_ cats to have mistook my age. "I'm probably older than you that's for sure! I just have a small frame."

Suddenly Sharpclaw flicks his tail, and the SkyClan cats rush out of hiding, charging into the camp cheering battle cries. I follow after them, weaving between the guards who were being assaulted by some of the Warriors. I rush into the camp to see fighting cats everywhere, clawing and biting at eachother.

A tawny black and gray tom spots me and rushes at me, teeth bared threateningly. I use my speed to dodge under his legs, tripping him. I land a blow on his head, stunning him. I grab his tail in my jaws and bite down hard. He lets out a shriek of pain and falls to the ground. I leap on top of him and put a paw to his throat, preparing to kill him.

Before I could, a cat pulls me off him and tosses me away. "Warriors do not kill to win battles." It was Sharpclaw. He sent the rogue howling away with a few scratches.

Suddenly a brown cat jumps me before I could get up, catching me by the neck. The cat's claws scrape my neck wound, reopening it. I block the pain and lunge at the cat. I fight him off. Blood pools down my neck, drenching my paws.

But I did not care.

I had spotted the sand furred tom.

He had Night's friend, Frost, pinned. _No!_ I charge at him, catching him by surprise and sending him flying. Frost sits up and brushes the dust off her fur. She dips her head to me, thankful. I nod and rush after him. _How much longer can I fight?_ I could feel my neck wound start draining my strength.

 _I hope this ends soon.._

(unknown pov)

I woke from my dosing to hear the loud screeching and shrieking of fighting cats. I often heard fights from my twoleg's home, but I had never heard so much fighting in my life.

I stretch, my muscles rippling beneath my black fur. A lot off cats told me that my fur pattern was very unusual, and I did not know why. It was just a coat of black with ginger paws and a tail that was gray, black, white, and ginger.

"What on earth is all that noise?" A she-cat fretted. It was my best friend, Snow.

I prick my ears, jumping up onto the fence that guarded my home. "Sounds like those mangy cats are at it again... I'll be back." I sigh. I hear Snow protest as I jump down the fence and onto the sidewalk. Cautiously, I slink down the sidewalk and towards the sound of the fighting. I could tell it was coming from the park.

 _Great... The twoleg's are going to be pissed!_

Suddenly a cat burts out of the bushes. He was a large sand furred tom with many wounds. He ignores me, dashing past. My fur stands on end as I watch him disappear around a corner.

"Get back here you foxheart!" Another cat suddenly bursts out of the bushes, colliding into me with a shriek. He hits me so hard the breath gets knocked out of me and I fall onto the edge of the Thunderpath.

I jump up, furious. "Hey! Watch where you're go-" I stop abruptly, terror siezing me when a monster appears out of nowhere, bearing down on me at full speed. In my intense moment of panic, the cat grabs me by the scruff and pulls me back onto the sidewalk, the monster just barely missing my tail.

The cat, a ginger tom with black markings, glares at me. " _You_ watch where you're going." He was bleeding from his neck, a deep wound sliced across his neck. He was trembling, the wound seeming to weaken him. He looks away. "Go back to your twolegs, kittypet." He turns, and walks back into the bushes, not waiting for my reaction.

 _Who is he?_

(Flame's pov)

I trudged back to the rogue camp, frowning. _I had him! But that stupid she-cat had to get in my way!_

"Wait!" I hear the she-cat behind me.

 _Of course she follows me._

"Please stop! You're hurt!" She pleads, running up to my side.

I dont look at her. "You'll probably be even more hurt if you continue to follow me. Go." She doesn't flinch at all.

"I'm not going anywhere." She growls. "My twolegs can help you."

Night appears out of the bushes, followed by Frost. His gaze falls upon the she-cat suspiciously. Frost doesn't say a word. She just had this look on her face as if she had just gotten into a big fight with someone.

"Did he get away?" Night mews.

I flick my tail at the black furred she-cat that was following me. "Yes, no thanks to this mousebrain. Are the SkyClan cats alright? And the prisoners?"

Night sighs, but he seemed cheerful. "Thats sad... My friends are mostly in one peace excluding a few claws, but we'll live." He glances at Frost, then back to me. "I could never thank you enough for helping us..."

"There is no need to thank me." I reply, smiling. "I recovered some of my past, and thats thanks enough."

The kittypet breaks the silence after a few moments. "Uh.. Sorry to break up the moment, but you're seriously hurt!" I glance at her, remembering my injured neck. It was hurting badly, and blood was starting to pool on the ground. I suddenly feel dizzy...

 _Great timing Flame! Great timing!_

With that last thought, I collapse and the world goes black.

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _I just want to go home now._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Dont you dare spoil anything! You might be getting inside views on the story, but that doesn't mean a free pass! Imao**_

 _ **Announcement: 950 views! :D Maybe I'll make a special chapter when I hit 1000!**_

Chapter 20:

Flame:

Age: 25 moons...

I growl with satisfaction at my catch. Over the course of the day, I had managed to catch a squirrel, a thrush, a starling, and one rabbit. Though I was never a good fighter due to my size I was a perfect hunter. Struggling to carry it all, I carry the rabbit draped across my back and the birds and the squirrel in my jaws. Gingerly, I walk back to camp.

I was a happier cat after spending some time with the Clan. Leafstar wasn't lying to me when she said it would help. I felt like I was actually accomplishing something for my Clan. _My.. Clan?_ I shake my head. _Maybe I should ask Leafstar if I could join SkyClan permanently._

It was true, I felt happier here than I ever had with Sky. I wasn't just some tom that ran errands for my mother anymore. I loved Sky and still do, but I couldn't help but resent her a little bit. She had visited me several times trying to get me to go back and live with her, but I declined every time.

Sky never mentioned Shira and her rogues or Night and his group at all to me. I often wondered what had become of them... After they left the rogue camp, I never heard from them again. I stumble down the trail with my catch.

"Hey!" A pair of kits ran up to me imediately, a brown she-kit and a brown tabby tom. It was the tom that spoke. "Can we have that squirrel? Pretty please?"

"Um... Why not?" I drop it and let them take it. Several of the senior Warriors were watching me, expressionless. Though I had mostly recovered from my depression I still had a hard time talking with others.

Another thing that didn't change was my tail. It kept twitching like I was nervous I wasn't. I hoped it wasn't going to be like that forever...

Quickly I toss my catch onto the fresh-kill pile and pick out a shrew for myself.

I saw Leafstar in the corner of my eye. I cast a glance in her direction to see that she was beckoning me with her tail. She was sitting with a group of Warriors. Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, a tom called Sparrowfeather, and his sister Cherrytail.

"Did you need something Leafstar?" I ask her when I reach them.

She shakes her head. "No. Sit down and enjoy the meal, please. We just watch to ask a few questions if you will let us."

"Sure! I guess..." I greet the other Warriors, feeling a bit proud to be sitting with the senior Warriors of the Clan. Leafstar lets me sit down beside her. She rests her tail on my shoulders as if I was a kit. I really didn't care honestly, as long as she wasn't trying to treat me like a kit. _I'm the age of an experienced Warrior.._ I think to myself mutinously.

"So! We noticed how much you improved since you came here. We were just wondering if everything was working alright with you." She mews.

I look up from my shrew, confused for a heartbeat. "It's been great really. I never did take the time to thank you for helping me." Leafstar purred and then looked to Sharpclaw and the other Warriors. I narrow my eyes as they watched me. For a moment the air was tense between us.

I didn't really have a problem with the SkyClan Warriors, but Sharpclaw in particular just had this creepy air surrounding him.

"We were wondering if you uh.." Patchfoot mumbles. "If you wanted to become a permanent member of SkyClan. My eyes flash for a moment, then quickly darken. I look down at my paws deep in thought.

"I-It just seems like you really love it here. And you've become a magnificent hunter." Leafstar added quickly.

I flick my ears at her. "That is because I _was_ a good hunter before I came here. Leafstar.. I'll never forget how much you and your Clan have helped me, but I am not a SkyClan cat by heart and I never will be."

"StarClan did." I argue. "I plan on taking them for granted. I will find ThunderClan." Leafstar dips her head, respectfully accepting.

Sharpclaw stares at both of us suspiciously. Patchfoot and the other cats do the same. "StarClan? ThunderClan? Is there something you're not telling us Leafstar?" Patchfoot tips his head to the side.

I wrap my tail around my paws, glancing at Leafstar hesitantly. Hadn't she told them the truth?

I sigh. "A StarClan cat by the name of Hollykit died some moons ago when I was a kit. Recently she came to me in dreams, telling me to find my father, who I presume is in ThunderClan." I begin. "She also talked to Shira, the leader of the twolegplace rogues. Last I heard of her..." I broke off. "She went to live with my mother."

Sharpclaw unsheaths his claws. "Who exactly is this cat? There is no way he's just an apprentice!"

Leafstar gives her Deputy a stern look.

"He used to live with his mother, Sky, and her friend Crow on the forest side of the gorge. Sky had a dispute with the rogues in twolegplace as I explained when I made him an apprentice. What I told you was all true, except for his age."

"And how old is he?" Cherrytail asks, thoughtful.

I duck my head, embarassed.

"I am twenty five moons old. I was small enough to disguise myself to look seven moons old." I mutter. They just blink at me, shocked. "Technically, I'd have been a Warrior for almost four seasons by now."

"Hehe... Sorry for lying..."

I am Flame, apprentice of ThunderClan.

 _Lying is for winners!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: I dont like Sharpclaw ;-;**_

 _ **Announcement: 1000 views! Yay! Thank you so much! :D Special shoutout to Ravenfrost of RiverClan for staying with me for more than 20 chapters! I appreciate the fact that you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **On the bad note: I have not been uploading for the past two days an Im sorry.. School life. And I have a cold... I know right? An immortal feline like me getting sick? I may be immortal but Im not invulnerable L-L.**_

 _Chapter 21:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

I was out patroling, trying to keep my mind off the gigantic migrane I was having right now. Everything was just so dizzy and distorted to me.. It was probably due to the fact that I didn't eat all that much.

I figured a border patrol along the forest border with the Clan's finest would ease my migrane some. Ultimately, I joined the dawn patrol with Mintfur, and Clovertail, one of the queens.

I also was not entirely comfortable on SkyClan territory. The open fields with tall trees really put my concentration off a lot.. I was surprised that I could hunt as well as I did. A scent hitting my nose brings me out of my troubled thoughts. I open my mouth and take in the scent more, trying to pinpoint what exactly it was.

I hold up my tail, signaling for the two Warriors behind me to stop.

"Flamepaw." I hear Mintfur sigh. "You're an _apprentice_! Stop expecting all the Warriors to take orders from you." I prick my ears abruptly, processing what he said. I flatten my ears, turning to them, embarassed.

"Sorry... Just instinct." I apologize, dipping my head. "Besides, a rogue just went past here not long ago. Maybe we can track it down?"

Mintfur and Clovertail sniff the air. Mintfur nods, not saying a word.

"Let me guess. Split up and search through bushes and fields for StarClan knows how long?" Clovertail mutters, brushing a leaf off her shoulder. Mintfur and I nod, smirking good humoredly. I was glad that my migrane didn't put me in a foul mood. I could tell my moody and random attitudes were not welcomed much in SkyClan.

We split up and start searching.

I shiver as the cold morning winds whip through my short fur. Leaf-Bare was definitely around the corner. The leaves had mostly fallen off the trees now.

Soon I found the scent trail. Curiously, it led into the forest...

"Fine." I stand tall, letting the the rising sun warm my fur. "I've been meaning to visit Sky again..." _I tried my best to avoid the forest for a long time now... I'm not avoiding anything anymore._ I growl, baring my fangs confidently. I set off into the dense forest, ignoring the reminder nagging the back of my mind that I shouldn't be leaving the patrol. I really didn't care.

The ferns and underbrush welcomed me, tickling me as I walked into them.

Surprisingly, I could sense the rogue's presence nearby without having to use my scent glands. It was wierd... The bushes rustle in front of me. I unsheath my claws, digging them into the ground to steady myself.

Suddenly a voice speaks from the bushes.

"What is a SkyClan apprentice doing out here all alone?" It was a tom. He steps out of the bush, reveiling himself. He was a tall, long furred tortoiseshell and white tom with a bushy tail.

I fluff out my chest fur, intimidatingly.

I glare at him. "Hunting you down. What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to go where I please?" He snorts, completely unfazed by me.

"What are you doing here?" I repeat, louder this time.

He grins, curling his tail around his paws. "I am here to show the new rogue group some wisdom. If you want, you can join me and learn a few things."

I open my mouth to reply, only to get interupted as cats rush at us seemingly out of nowhere, tackling the both of us to the groud in a cloud of dust.

"Stay down intruder!" A voice hisses in my ear, pinning me down. Suddenly something hits me in the head.

My vision goes black for who knows how many times again.

 _Why do I keep getting knocked out all the time? This is ridiculous!_

(later)

"Is he going to be alright?" I hear a voice, tense with concern. "Why did you have to go and hit him in the head with a rock?"

"S-Sorry... I didn't know what to do."

The voice sighs exasperatedly. "You didn't know what to do? He's my son!"

"He's your _son?_ "

I blink awake, my head hurting. I was in a nest in a bramble den. Two black furred cats were standing nearby, arguing. I recognize Sky, and, surprisingly, that kittypet from the battle. I groan and sit up, attracting the she-cat's attention.

Sky's green eyes show affection and love, seeming to warm my fur. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

I tense, annoyed. "You knock me out after avoiding me for three moons and thats all you're going to say?"

She frowns. "Hey. It was your choice to stay away. And I wanted you to settle down in one place for a while."

I sigh, nodding hesitantly. The kittypet and I exchange glances at eachother. She just stared at me expressionless.

"How has life with Crow been? Annoying?" I purr, flicking my tail to Sky.

Sky just shuffles her paws, shrugging. "Eventful. Once you wake up, I'll let you see what I have been up to."

 _Great... More suspense! Just what I wanted._

I am Flame, apprentice of SkyClan.

 _Why was I kept in the dark?_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Dont spoil ANYTHING or I'll personally kill you and your family! XD**_

 _ **Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul: Hopefully that will subside lol..**_

 _Chapter 22:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

"How are you feeling?" Sky nuzzles me as I blink drowsily. I was still trying to process what she meant earlier. I dont react when she puts her ear to my side. "Have you been eating anything lately?"

In truth, for the past three moons I had been with SkyClan I had been fasting (for people who do not know vocabulary that means "Deliberately depriving yourself of food") because I felt like I wasn't doing enough for my Clan. And the fact that homesickness was getting to my head only prevented it further. _But I could've left SkyClan.. Right?_

Sky nudges me again, prompting for an answer. I sit up, shaking my head to clear it.

"Honestly? No.. I missed you too much to care." I sigh, my whiskers twitching. The kittypet catches my attention again. "And what is she doing here?" The black and ginger she-cat rolls her eyes.

"My name is Ember. And I joined Sky's group two moons ago." She looks to Sky expectantly.

Sky purrs. "A lot of cats came to life with Crow and I after the fight in twolegplace. Including your friend Night and his comrades. And some of the other survivors of the prison." She pauses. "There are some three dozen cats living here now."

"You've been _busy?_ Sky... I just wanted to go home... Why did you have to make things interesting here when I was gone?" I sit up, shrugging the sleep from my mind. I was curious now.. Sky wasn't the type of cat to prefer living among many cats. And I was sure SkyClan would not allow a big group of cats to live nearby.

Sky nudges me to my paws, lightly shoving my small frame out of the den. What I see was amazing! It was the same old hollow I knew from nearly six moons ago but now the work I had done on it was complete... A huge bramble wall surrounded it now. And there were several burrows in the ground with pawprints leading in and out.

"T-This looks awesome!" I forget my weariness and dash away from Sky and Ember, trotting around the camp and inspecting it. "All my work is done!"

I stop prancing when I notice cats sitting in groups around the clearing, sharing meals and sharing tongues. It was as if this was an entirely new Clan! Cats turn their heads and stare at me, curious. I feel a wave of panic when I sense dozens of eyes pierce my fur. Suddenly a young brown tom breaks away from one of the groups and walks up to me, a plump rabbit in his jaws.

"Uh.. Hi..?" I whisper, crouching down.

He smiles, setting down the rabbit and dipping his head in greeting. He pushes the rabbit towards me. I sit there, dumbfounded. Man.. Sky really had been busy.. No lies there. I spot Frost, Night, Badger, and a few other cats among the crowd.

"Normally we wouldn't be so hospitable to outsiders. But once we heard you were Sky's son, we just couldn't wait to meet you!" The brown tom mews. "Do you wish to eat with us?"

I couldn't help but be surprised at his manners. Tentatively, I pick up the rabbit in my jaws and smile, unable to speak through the fur. The brown tom turns and beckons me with his tail. I follow him towards one of the groups. It was the group that Night's friends were in, coincidentally.

Not a word is spoken when I arrive. The they all just stare at me, eyes wide and in awe.

"Did I do something wrong..?" I spit the rabbit out of my mouth.

Night shakes his head. "Flame... You're a hero to most of these cats. That rogue group destroyed everyone's lives until you came and stirred it." More cats soon join us, all staring at me. I feel a bit overwhelmed by all of them.

Sky and Ember join us. The two dozen cats sitting with me _at the least_ bowed respectfully to Sky, as if she was their leader.

Sky prods me with her paw. "Most of these cats sought refuge after the Shira's rogue group was destroyed, considering their homes were gone. Of the original dozen cats in the prison, nine are here, including Shira herself." I spot the former rogue leader sitting near the back of the group, her eyes greeting me warmly. Sky raises her voice. "Everyone, this is Flame. My adopted son and current apprentice of SkyClan."

The cats start murmering among themselves excitedly.

"Is that really him?"

"He's a lot smaller than I remember..."

"I can't believe he fought them all!"

"It wasn't only me, you know." I mew, taking a bite out of the rabbit. "Leafstar helped."

Night rolls his eyes. "Did she change an evil cat for good? Did she fight the sand furred tom, who was the most powerful cat in twolegplace, single pawed? No, she did not."

I was speechless, fur tense. I could feel a bit of happiness swell up in my heart. I dip my head to them, trying to be humble.

"Thanks... But I wouldn't be here without Sky or Leafstar." I give Sky a grateful glance.

Sky just grins and pulls me into a hug, wrapping her tail around me.

"Enjoy the rabbit, Flame. You earned it."

I am Flame, Hero of Twolegplace.

 _I'm back where I belong._


	23. Chapter 23

_**I-Really-Hope-Not: Yeash he is back. As for Night... Well... He's Ravenfrost of RiverClan's OC. He RARELY has a temper. And Shira is quiet and light tempered now as well. Though she did have some**_

 _ **trouble being in Sky's group after all she did.**_

 _ **Announcement: 20000 words! Hurray! I intend this story to be like 40000-50000 words long. Plz review! XD Also I will be uploading a short sequel story about Flame's future at some point later. Keep your eyes open for it! :D**_

 _Chapter 23:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

"He's so... Quiet..." A silver she-cat observes. After the praises, most of the cats had left either on their own little patrols who knows where, or to other duties. It still amazed me how Sky made this all so orderly so quickly.. It was starting to bug me how they were inspecting my every move.

Sky looks at the cats sternly. "Give him some space. Remember there is hunting to do!" The cats all nod, breaking up their murmers.

Suddenly the mottled tom from earlier comes to mind as I eat. He was peculiar, and seemed to be the know-it-all type of cat. But where was he?

"I was with another cat. Did you capture him?" I ask, flicking my tail.

"Yes... What a strange cat he is." Sky nods, pointing with her ears towards one of the dens in the ground. "He said he had some information he wanted to share with us. And he requested asylum."

"Sky, if you're going to be starting this group long term, you can't take what strangers say to heart." I warn her.

"I know that. But he said he could help us find a better territory if we helped him." Sky replies.

I sigh, resigned. "I need to get home. I was out on a border patrol.. They'll probably be searching for me through the entire territory by now." I shouldn't have rushed off after the rogue. It was foolish. "Anyways how is this life with all these cats working out?"

Sky smiles, settling down beside me. "They accepted me as their leader. I put Night in as the second in command since he already has some experience leading cats. These cats can be a bit arguementative at times, but they're a joy to live with. Especially the brown tom." She flicks the ground with her tail. "His name is Oak, by the way."

"You never did had the time to find a mate did you?" I chuckle warmheartedly. "Maybe you'll find your future mate here, somewhere." I sit up, dipping my head to her. I push the half eated rabbit toward her. "I have to go now.. Leafstar is probably going to be angry at me. Thanks for the meal."

"No problem. Feel free to come back here when you feel you're ready. You'll always be welcome."

(Later)

I walk through the forest back towards SkyClan territory, a smile on my face. I saw Sky again, saw my home again, and my belly was no longer empty and weakened with hunger. I couldn't help but keep my head high and tail curled behind me as I walked down the trail. It was getting dark now, and the sun was almost below the horizon

"Flame?" A voice sounds behind me, furious. I turn to see Leafstar, flanked by six other cats. She breaths a sigh of relief. "Where were you? We've been searching everywhere!"

I crouch down, apologeticly. "I got a little... Sidetracked? I followed a rogue into the forest and got caught by a few cats.."

She tips her head to the side. "You got captured? How did you escape?!"

"They let me go."

Leafstar signals with her tail and the Warriors disapeared into the undergrowth. She sighs and sits beside me. "What exactly happened?"She mews. I shrug, embarassed. Leafstar checks me over for injuries.

"I found the rogue I was searching for and there was a confrontation between us. But after that happened we got jumped by a few other cats. They knocked me unconcious." I show her the bruise on the side of my head. "I woke up later to find out that they were with my mother. It turns out she took in a lot of cats from twolegplace after the battle. Including Night." I listen for the rest of the patrol, not not a sound came.

"They're out searching for their camp." Leafstar explains. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the SkyClan leader being so close to me. "We'll find them."

I blink, suspicious. I back away from her. "They're my friends! Just leave them alone."

"No rogue is going to hurt a Clanmate of mine. And we can't have another rogue group terrorizing the entire area again."

I hiss. "Sky would never do that!"

"Are you so sure?"

(back in Sky's camp, unknown pov)

I sat at the entrance of the burrow, listening to the quiet snores of cats. This place was perfect... The last time I had been in this region I was being chased out by SkyClan. But now, it looked like SkyClan would have some opposition.

I grin, thinking about my plan. _All I need to do is get these rogues to follow me..._ I remember the other Clans cats, who had rejected me time and time again.

 _I will have my revenge!_

(Flame's pov again)

"Leafstar! Are you going to attack them..?" I growl, terror freezing me. "That is my home! And they are civilized cats! They're the cats we _saved_!"

Leafstar ignores me. "If they pose a threat to the peace here, then yes, I will attack them." I open my mouth to protest, but she silences me by putting her tail over my mouth. "But, I will visit them first. I am not stupid."

I let out a sigh of relief, letting my heartbeat slow down and my fur stop bristling. Thank StarClan she was a reasonable cat. For a moment there.. I thought she was planning on attacking Sky.

"As for you, you'll be searching the elders for ticks for three days."

Calming, I let out a groan.

I am Flame, son of Sky.

 _She-cats say one thing and mean another! Geez..._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Didn't I tell you to NOT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ANYONE? Ugh... You humans dont know how to keep your trap shut.**_

 _ **Dawnflightt: Your OC has been added into the story :D**_

 _ **Announcement: Yes... For anyone who read Ravenfrost's stupid comment, then it is indeed Sol... ;-; And can I get 40 reviews? AND WARNING SUPER BIG CLIFFY! AHAHAHAHAHA! *snickers***_

 _Chapter 24:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

Uttering curses under my breath, I follow Leafstar's patrol back to Sky's camp. Surprisingly, they were not able to find it so they had to force me to show them where it was. I still loved my Clanmates of course.. But they could be so pressuring. I was confident there wouldn't be a fight between the groups though, which was nice.

"How far now?" I hear Sparrowfeather groan.

I smirk at him. "Just around the bend in the trail." I sigh, and glare at the patrol. "The more you force me like a prisoner the longer it will take!"

Leafstar's hackles raise a bit. "We're not _looking_ for a fight."

I guess I could agree with that notion, but I wasn't entire sure that was how Sky's cats were. After all they were just loners and rogues. Soon we come across the bramble wall. The entrance was cleverly hidden behind some ferns.

"Halt! Who's there?" A cat calls from the top of the wall. I look up to see a large cream furred she-cat with amber eyes staring down at us. She realizes who I am and dips her head respectfully.

"Stop doing that please.. I'm not your leader." I mumble. She widens her eyes and watches the SkyClan cats, who were bristling.

"Who are they?"

Leafstar straightens up. "I am Leafstar of SkyClan, leader of the cats in the gorge. I wish to speak with Sky."

"For what reason?" She tips her head to the side.

I hold back an annoyed laugh. "SkyClan doesn't like it when there is another large group of cats around."

The thick furred cream she-cat rolls her eyes. "Wait here, please." She turns to leave, then looks over her shoulder. "You can come in though, Flame." I dip my head, casting a glance at the SkyClan cats, who were watching me with surprise. I ignore them, nudging my way through the furs and into the camp. It was moonlit now, and it looked a lot different from when I was here earlier in the day. I spot the cream furred she-cat heading into Sky's burrow.

 _Sky is going to be so mad..._ I groan inwardly, foreseeing the chewing out I was going to get. After a few moments the black and white furred she-cat walks out of her den, closely followed by the cream she-cat. As predicted, she looked angry. She spots me and stomps towards me.

" _Flame.._ You seriously led the SkyClan cats here?" She growls.

I sit up, meeting her gaze, not flinching whatsoever. "They found me before I could get back in the territory." Before she could reply, I add. "They just want to talk..."

Sky sighs. "You act as if you're a part of this group, Flame. You're still a SkyClan cat."

"But what if I dont want to be a SkyClan cat?" I counter. "What if I want to be here, with you?"

She stiffens, closing her eyes and thinking. It was true, I was growing tired of being glared at in SkyClan like a stranger... And the fact that I wasn't built for living in an open canyon did not help at all. We just stare at eachother.

"Uh..." The cream furred she-cat breaks the silence. We both snap glares at her instinctively. Sky sighs, starting towards the entrance of the camp. I follow her, my tail dragging in the dirt.

Sky stops at the entrance of the camp, staring through the ferns intensely. "I know you're there Leafstar!" The ferns rustle through the bramble tunnel, and the SkyClan patrol steps out, hackles raised.

Leafstar simply dips her head.

"Hello again, Sky." She begins as smoothly as possible. "I recieved word that you had captured one of my apprentices on your territory. It will not happen again..." She casts a look at me.

 _She can't take a hint, can she?_ I almost roll my eyes.

"Why are you here r _eally_?" Sky flicks her tail from side to side, her whiskers twitching.

"I heard you took in a number of twolegplace cats. I was just wondering how things were going..." The cream and brown she-cat murmers. "Shira's rogues created enough problems already without yet another group terrorizing everyone."

"I understand. And Flame is always welcome on our territory." Sky smiles at me. "He's one of us."

The SkyClan cats all stare at me again, suspicious. I feel the familiar embarassment wash through my body. I couldn't help but blush. As silence envelopes us again, I feel a pair of eyes burn into the back of my head. I ignore Sky and Leafstar's arguing and turn around, spotting the mottled tom again. We locked gazes, as if we were daring eachother to make a move.

 _Who are you..._

"-but all I did was offer the cats you saved refuge! They had no other place to go." Sky growls. "We didn't get rid of Shira's group just to create another one."

"All I'm saying is be careful, Sky. SkyClan will retaliate if you disrupt the peace." Leafstar replies, trying to keep herself calm. Suddenly she spots who I was looking at. I glance at her, curiously. A look of pure hatred spreads across her face, her claws unsheathing.

The mottled tom sits up, dipping his head to the leader.

"Hello again, Leafstar."

Leafstar just sits there, her ears flattened. She hisses suddenly.

"Have you come to corrupt more cats again?" She snarls.

"Sol!"

I am Flame, a cat still finding my own path.

 _Where do I belong?_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul: Well... Sol originally tried to corrupt SkyClan before they kicked him out. This takes place after the Lake Clans kicked him out as well, so he's trying to find a rogue group to manipulate.**_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: STUFFZ is gonna happen with Sol :)**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Things are about to get really interesting. And you probably know what I mean because I told u. KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT PLZ! XD :D**_

 _ **Announcement: Sorry for not uploading in more than a week... I was tired and had a headache and writers block. Anyways here is another chapter! :D**_

 _Chapter 25:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

"Sol!"

The SkyClan patrol starts hissing and snarling at the mottled tom, hackles raised and and faces full of fury. Sky, the cream she-cat, and I are dumbfounded.

"Do you know this cat?" Sky tips her head to the side.

Sol stands up and walks towards us, a strange calm demenour seeming to control him. "Of course they know me. They kicked me out of their Clan when I needed help. Like they've done to many cats in the past."

"Silence!" Leafstar snarls, her eyes betraying her anger. "It was you who nearly cost the lives of my entire Clan!"

Sky steps between the bristling cats. "You know this cat?"

Leafstar nods. "His name is Sol. He tried to manipulate us into being his followers before we exiled him. He's selfish and evil!" The name seemed unfamiliar to me... _Is that how he knew I was from SkyClan?_ Sol just sits there, his tail calmly resting on his paws. Suddenly he turns his head toward me and we lock gazes. I just stare right back at him without flinching. He seemed like the type of cat that expected everyone to bow down to them. I _hate_ cats like that.

"What is your view on this?" He mews to me.

I sigh. "Honestly? I dont know." I was trying to trick him into thinking he was able to get to me. Before I could act I had to know more about this cat.

"Surely you don't believe their lies? They abandoned me!"

"Are you sure about that..? I've been living with them for a long time now." I retort. "I trust them." I think back to the scare Leafstar gave me. "Mostly.."

"Enough!" Sky steps forward, her fur bristling and her tail lashing from side to side. "Even if I dont trust SkyClan I will not let a cat like that into my group!" She looks apologeticly over her shoulder at the SkyClan patrol.

Sol starts growling, glaring at my mother. Leafstar suddenly signals her cats and they unsheathed their claws threateningly, eyes narrowed. I could sense that a fight would break out.

"You'll regret that!"

Sol launches himself at Sky who was totally unprepared. Before he could slash her with his claws I ram into his side, sending him flying a few foxlengths away. I ignore the protests of the SkyClan cats and Sky's cats coming out of their dens after hearing the commotion. Sol gets back up, hissing at me and lips drawn back in a snarl. I let out a hiss of my own, unsheathing my claws. Sol charges at me. I rush at him and dodge below his claws, hitting his chest with all my strength. I sense all the breath get knocked out of him and he falls to the ground coughing.

 _Hmm... He's got a breathing problem doesn't he? I wonder how._ I pin him down, my small black paw pressing against his throat.

"Don't attack my mother!" I growl, not taking my eyes off him.

He just stares at me, amber eyes wide with fear. Suddenly someone pushes me off him and I stumble. Sky was glaring at both of us, angry.

"Sol! You aren't welcome here or in SkyClan." She hisses. "And as for you Flame. I appreciate the defence but you need to get a level head before you can come back here." I sigh, looking down. Why did she always have to be so furious with me?

 _He would have hurt her!_

(Dawn's pov)

So that was the savior of twolegplace? That little ginger tom? I was expecting some huge and intimidating cat.. Not him. But my mind was changed when he defended Sky, taking down a cat twice the size of himself without much effort at all. He seemed so strong despite his small stature.

"You're seriously going to make me leave just after I got here?" Sol mutters, looking away.

"Yes, I am." Sky growls. Flame just sits there, dumbfounded. He had this look on this face that said lots... He wasn't a fan of drama, yet he keeps getting into it. I could tell he was still looking for his path, like I did a long time ago. Luckly for me I found my path after he freed us, and it was with Sky's group.

Flame suddenly stands up. "Why must you constantly screw up everything for me? Im just trying to find out where I should be! You can't just snap at me for defending you!" I watch as he walks away, tail trailing the ground.

"Flame wait!" Sky calls. But he ignores her.

I sigh. "I'll bring him back here." Sky nods solemnly, returning to the arguement and keeping Sol on edge. Cautiously I follow at him, keeping my distance. I lose sight of him through the underbrush, but I could still follow his scent.

Soon, I find him sitting in a clump of ferns, kneading the ground with his paw and tears running down his face. I purr, sitting down beside him and watching him.

"Why so emotional?" I ask.

"I dont know.. All I did was fight her attacker off and she acts like it's a betrayal." He mutters, not looking up. "All I do these days is focus on my problems, not anyone elses. I just want to be a part of something and help others."

"Isn't that why you joined SkyClan?"

He looks up at me. "No! They took me in after the rogues nearly killed me. I dont belong there."

I think of something. "I understand how you feel. It's difficult trying to find where your heart lies. I was the same way until you came and freed twolegplace. After that I joined Sky's constantly swelling ranks, and I don't regret a thing. This is where I belong." I nudge him with my paw. "You saved the lives of many cats, Flame, including Sky's life. She just doesn't realize that yet."

"But you don't understand!" His eyes start tearing up again. "I don't belong here at all with SkyClan or Sky. I was born a long way from here... I was a kit of ThunderClan, not a loner."

"Did they exile you?"

"No, I got lost in a snowstorm. Thats all I remember of them.."

(Flame's pov)

I told Dawn everything I know about my life before I found Sky.. I could remember being in a camp, and being taken out in a snowstorm with other kits.. But I couldn't remember who my parents were. I didnt know! Dawn listens, ears pricked curiously. I was grateful for her listening to me..

 _I like this cat... She's comfortable to be around just like Night and Echosong._

I am Flame, adopted son of Sky.

 _What should I do?_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Yup the world is painful. And as for the motivation part... We'll see. :)**_

 _ **Announcement: Sorry for slacking off of the uploads I just had a LOT of schoolwork and other life things to tend to. Just be patient! Anyways enjoy! :D**_

 _Chapter 26:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

I follow Dawn, nearly cringing. I had yet another one of those emotional episodes... And now I brought yet another complete stranger into it. But Dawn seemed different. She just seemed a lot more reasonable and good-humored than Sky or Leafstar.

I try to keep my fur flat as I follow the large she-cat. She wasn't overweight or anything like that... She was well muscled, and just tall in general.

 _Wait.. Am I seriously staring?_ I shake my head, clearing it. _Stop being an idiot! Flame!_

"Watch out!" I hear Dawn hiss. Before I could react I walk head first into a tree, hitting my head against it. _Ouch!_ I see stars in my vision.

"Mousebrain.." Dawn growls, helping me steady myself.

I blink and glance at her. "Sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "Your mind is almost as unusual as your size!"

"Don't even think about teasing me!" I hiss warningly. Realizing that I snapped, I sigh. "Sorry again."

She steps away from me, starting down the trail again. After a few moments she looks over her shoulder. "Are you going to follow me or not?"

I hesitate. "Uh.. Yeah?" We both dont speak as we trudge through the lush green undergrowth. I spent most of my moons living with Sky here, so I knew each and every tree and where it was with my eyes closed. I hadn't really payed attention to the forest and its sounds before, and I found it quite interesting.

(a short amount of time later)

"There you are!" Sky imediately greets us when we get back to the camp. She ignores Dawn after a few heartbeats and sniffs me over, obviously concerned. "Flame.. Im so sorry.."

"Don't be." I mew, thinking carefully about what I was going to say. I notice that almost the entire "Clan" and Sky's patrol was watching from the edges of the camp, curiously. Dawn sits down next to me, her long cream tail resting over her paws. I unnarrow my eyes, letting my green pupils show clearly.

"Where is Sol?" I ask.

"He left in a hurry. I highly doubt he'll be back here for a while." Sky explains. She looks around at her cats."You all are making a habit of staring! Go back to sleep!"

The cats groan, slowly creeping back into their dens. Leafstar flicks her ears at her patrol, and they disapear through the tunnel.

Leafstar sits down beside us. "Shall we get back to camp?" I sigh, glancing at the two she-cats with sorrow. I didn't know what to say... _What do you want me to do Hollykit? I know you're listening!_

 _"Of course I'm listening silly!"_ I drone out the leaders and listen to the StarClan cat's voice. _"Listen... I have to return to the skies that StarClan walks. Either you are going with me, or you are staying here just so you have to constantly deal with drama like that!"_

 _Hey! Since when did I say I would go back?_ I suddenly remember back to the talk I had with the senior SkyClan Warriors. _Oh.._

"Flame? Hello?" I get brought back to the present when Dawn flicks my ear.

I look down. "What?"

"Go with Leafstar, she's waiting for you."

I hesitate, taking in the sight of the pretty cream-furred she-cat. Sky was staring at me in the corner of her eye, expressionless. "Do you not what to stay with SkyClan? Or do you wish to stay with me?" She asks, her green orbs hopeful.

"Yes!" I answer loudly. "I mean... No. I don't belong there."

I spot Leafstar standing at the exit of the tunnel, waiting for me to follow. She had this look on her face that spoke stories. I could see compassion and understanding there. For whatever reason I wasn't entirely fond of Leafstar, but deep down... I knew she would understand.

She walks up to me, standing beside Sky and Dawn, who was also watching. I sigh and shake my head at her. I loved all these cats. They had helped me time and time again and kept me in the right track. Sky looked crestfallen. Tearing up a little, I stand as tall as I can.

Now it was my turn to choose my destiny!

I first lived with Sky, my adopted mother that loved me dearly. But we could never get along that well like a mother and son should.

Then Leafstar. She was like a mentor to me, teaching me the ways of the Clans so that I could be reminded of my true nature. But I wasn't built mentally or physically to live in the gorge with all those tough cats. I wasn't good at leaping, or keeping up with even the smallest apprentices of SkyClan.

Then there was Hollykit... Who offered me a chance to see what my life could have been. I knew now that I was a ThunderClan cat. She never did tell me what Clan I was originally from, but after hearing many stories about the ThunderClan cats from SkyClan.. I was absolutely certain that I was born there. I wish I could remember my father or my mother. Or even my siblings! She _offered_ me a chance to see them again!

Which could I choose? It seemed so difficult!

Then there was another problem. I didn't want to leave the only cats I've ever known.. Especially Night and his gang. And believe it or not, the cat I was worried about leaving the most was Dawn. She just seemed like the perfect cat to be around. Good humored, always cheerful, definitely the opposite of what I was.. A dramatic, overcritical tom with absolutely zero sense of humor.

I could see her bright pelt clearly in the moonlight. Her amber eyes looked like caramel. Her long fur neatly brushed back to make her look almost like a short-fur.

 _If I do this, I will sacrifice the chance is seeing any of these cats ever again._ I think carefully, under the burning gazes of the three she-cats.

Suddenly Sky speaks. "I see. You wish to return to your real home?"

"I-I..." I hesitate.

"I want to go home, to ThunderClan."

My name is Flame. And I decided.

 _I will return!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Aye. Should be fun to write! :)**_

 _ **Announcement: Nearly 2000 views and 50 reviews! Thank you!**_

 _Chapter 27:_

 _Night's Pov:_

 _Age: 18 moons..._

He left so abruptly.. He said his goodbyes so quickly, dipping his head to us as he walked by. He touched noses with Sky, and Leafstar, then Dawn for some reason. Dawn was one of the more famous cats in the group by the way. Many toms were moping over her, and she was considered to be close with Sky.

Sky however relied on me to organize the entire camp and all the cats living in it. I was her assistant, her Deputy, as the Clan cats called it. I didn't think much of it. I don't mean to brag.. But not many cats here were capable of leadership and earning the strong respect of their comrades other than me and Sky.

It was really surprising that Flame decided to leave. He told everyone that he had to go home. To his _real_ home. Whatever that was. I could understand why, though. I spent my life wandering aimlessly through twolegplace without a purpose and without a family.

At least, that was until I found my siblings Badger and Raven in their twoleg's nests. They gave up their life to be with me, and I was thankful. Not long after that we came across Oak, my rival and comrade, who without doubt was in love with Raven. I wasn't entirely ok with it at first, but he's got a good side even if he acts braindead most of the time. We saved Frost shortly after. I really don't want to talk about that though...

"What are you thinking brother?" I hear Badger ask, his deep voice welcoming. He was sitting at my left side, while Frost, my "girlfriend" as some would call it, was sitting at my right, her pelt brushing against mine.

"I keep wondering if we should have let him join us." I mew.

"Who? Flame? Nah.. I'd rather tear my fur out than have such an emotional cat in the group!" My brother laughs.

Frost rolls her eyes. "Try saying that to Raven, dimwit."

"Raven is an exception! She's our sister!" He retorts.

"Sister or no sister you gotta admit she's almost as emotional as Flame! Yet you can deal with it." Frost argues, her whiskers twitching.

"Enough!" I growl, making them both shut their mouths. The both stare at me.

"We owe him for saving us!" Another voice speaks behind us. We all turn to see Raven, closely flanked by Oak, who was purring. Raven always was the best negotiator of the five of us. The most logical. She had a fire in her usually gently amber eyes.

Badger sighs. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting, that we go with him."

We all just sit there, rigid. Why would she suggest such a thing! We just found a home and now she wants us to leave it?! For the first time, I was genuinely dumbfounded by my sister. Usually she made sense..

I almost choke. "Why should we? We have a home now."

"Come on Night! Just think about it.. He left willingly which means he knows there is a better place to live. And we owe him for saving us which means we could give him some company and _maybe_ invite him into our group. We'd be able to have him in the group, and we could find an even better home!"

Frost lets out a groan. "Now we're gonna be on the move again aren't we? I just wanna settle down somewhere!"

I nuzzle my white furred friend. "She's right, I suppose. I'd rather go with him and find a better home instead of staying here under the threat of SkyClan and other rogues."

Oak stays silent, obviously he'd talked this over with Raven already. Badger just narrows his eyes, glaring at us.

"You seriously aren't considering this are you? I love it here, even if you don't."

(Dawn's Pov)

I sit in my nest, listening to Night and his friends argue outside. I could almost agree with them, Flame shouldn't be going on a long journey alone and we did owe him a favor. But.. This home seemed nice. I liked it here with these cats.

But unlike most cats I would usually brush off, I had a soft spot for Flame. Yes I admit it! I kind of liked him even if I hadn't known him for even two days! You know.. It's one of those 'love at first sight' thingies I think. I wish he thought the same..

I could tell what he needed was someone with good humor, which is me of course. I looked intimidating because of my large build, but most cats knew I was good. I couldn't help but wonder, blushing a little.

 _Should I go with him?_

(Night's Pov)

"I can't believe we're doing this.." I mutter. I had decided to take Raven's suggest for granted. We took a vote on if we should stay or go. Oak, Raven, Frost, and I voted to go, but Badger said he wanted to stay. _Well, it is his choice! I'll we'll know where he is if he needs us._ The others had also voted that I inform Sky, who had retired to her den. Also, in case you were wondering, Leafstar left after Flame did, which was around half an hour ago.

"Enter." I hear Sky's voice. I walk into the den, dipping my head to the black and white she-cat. She looked old, almost like an elder.

"Um..-" I begin.

"Let me guess, you and your friends wish to go with him?"

I sit down."Yes, we do. I'm sorry. But... The wishes if my family are my top priority, and they want to go with Flame."

"Do you even know where he's going?" Sky mutters. I shake my head. She sits up, green eyes narrowed. "He's returning to his birthplace. He was born in another Clan far from here called ThunderClan. He feels that he belongs there, with his biological family."

I sit up straighter. "Still, there is a chance that home might be better, no offense. And we owe him for saving our lives."

Sky sighs, muttering under her breath. "Go then. No one is stopping you. And It would be nice to know my son is being looked after."

"Thank you Sky. And I hope your group cats will thrive here." I dip my head again, standing up to leave. She suddenly stops me, flicking her tail.

"I have named my group FlameClan, in honor of my son's good deeds to all the cats of the gorge and twolegplace."

My name is Night, former Warrior of FlameClan.

 _And we're on the move again!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul: He made a lasting impression because he convinced Shira to give up, and fought off the new leader of the twolegplace rogues. Also saving Frost at the same time. Much more is going to happen.**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Not just Night and his friends. :)**_

 _ **Dawnflightt: I honestly don't know how Firestar would react I haven't thought that far ahead. At least not much. As for Clan names I'll probably post them at a later point.**_

 _ **Announcement: Sorry for the super late upload! I've just been chilling and working on school. Could have put this up a long time ago but oh well.. Enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 28:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 25 moons..._

"Why would you abandon your first home? You didn't have to."

Frost rolls her eyes. "Of course we didn't have to! But why shouldn't we?" Not long after I left on my journey, Night had caught up to me. They told me that they had decided to join me on my journey. Of course, I protested at first, but the constant begging of Frost and Raven had forced me to say yes.

"We're being followed..." Night warns, scanning the undergrowth. I ignore Frost for a moment, pricking my ears cautiously. He was right, I could hear the soft crunch of dead leaves.

The rising sun cast a shadow over us, lighting up the dawn sky and warming the air. I always enjoyed the mornings because they were so refreshing. The other cats crouched down.

"Who is there! Show yourself!" I shout into the undergrowth, hackles raised.

"It's Badger and Dawn..." Oak murmers. As if on queue, the two figures step out of the ferns, watching us. Why would they follow us all this way? I lock gazes with the cream furred she-cat. She blushes, looking away in an instant.

Badger sighs. "Dawn wishes to join you on your journey. And I thought it would be a good chance to say goodbye one last time before you leave."

"Oh.. So you still won't change your mind?" Night murmers, his blue eyes betraying sadness. Badger nods, solemly. "Very well. You found a home and I will not take it away from you reguardless of the fact that we're siblings."

"Thank you, and goodbye to all of you." The black and white tom bows. "Especially goodbye to you, my dear Raven." The black she-cat smiles. With that last notion, he disapears into the ferns, leaving a very awkward looking Dawn to fend for herself.

"Why do you want to go with us? I thought you loved it here." Night asks the large she-cat. I watch my tail flick from side to side kurtly, watching the strange situation unfold before me.

She kneads at the ground with her wide paws. "I-I suppose I like the prospect of an adventure..?"

"You sure about that?" I mutter, sensing there was more to her motive.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm tired of sitting around all day. And you guys were the only thing keeping everyone entertained!" She jokes, looking uneasy.

I could sense that there was something else behind her reasoning for wanting to join us. I couldn't help but notice how much she cast a quick glance at me as she spoke, her beautiful amber eyes betrayed her hopeful emotions.

 _Those eyes..._ Before I knew it, I had drowned out the voices and was mesmorized by them as they shone in the dwindling sunlight.

"Flame?" Raven mews, making me shake my head to clear it.

I shiver. "Yeah?"

"Should we let her go with us or not?"

I blush a little, feeling the stares of all of the cats pierce my fur. I looked so small compared to them, and not just by physical size... I look at Dawn again, finally deciding.

"She may go with us."

(sunhigh near the north end of the gorge)

Not a single word was spoken as we traveled farther and farther from the 'FlameClan' camp. Yes... Night told me that Sky had named her group after me. It was cool, but definitely overdoing it just a little bit..

"Well that was mighty nice of her." I murmer, keeping an eye on the river as we walked downstream.

"If _I_ had an entire group named after me that would be the best thing ever!" Oak exclaims. "Imagine... OakClan!"

Frost rolls her eyes. "In your dreams, fluffbrain."

I sigh. "Look, I'm not sure how far down the stream we have to go, but I know it'll take days, maybe even weeks. This isn't a leasurely walk in the park you know." I hiss when a sharp pain shoots up my leg. I had stepped on a thorn among the pine nettels that we were walking through. "And it isn't going to be fun."

"Trust me, we've been through enough together to know the risk." Raven points out. She gives me a hard stare. "Hold out your paw."

Too annoyed to argue, I obey her and hold out my black furred paw. Raven leans forward and inspects the thorn, taking the end of it in her teeth and jerking it out, ignoring the painful growl from me.

"Thanks?" I whisper, giving my paw pad a lick.

"No problem."

"Sorry to interupt the coversation, but we really should go on a hunting trip before we actually leave the territory so we'll have more energy." Night meows from the back of the group.

I nod.

"Right..."

So here I was, leaving on the journey I had stuck in my mind for the past season and a half.. And the friends I had made decide to abandon their first permanent home to follow me on my stupid quest. What could be more weird?

Well... At least I had company.

But the thing that was going to bug me the most was, predictably, Dawn.. Normally, I wouldn't think about a relationship with anyone other than Sky or even Leafstar (no joke). But Dawn was a good cat with a great personality. I really would like to know her better over time..

 _The main task at paw is making sure everyone is happy and stays healthy during the journey, for I know it will be a long one._ I say in my head.

 _I hope I'm not leading them to their deaths.._

My name is Flame, friend to the Knights, as they called their little group..

 _I'll miss you, Sky.._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dawnflightt: I don't exactly plan on making the journey "long" in the story. It's really just a backtrack from the journey made in Firestar's Quest. You'll see..**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan: No worries! I know you're having a rough time at the moment. Just enjoy the story :D**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks so much! This is my first super long story. Most stories I write tend to be around 6k words at the most. This is kind of new for me. I promise with time I'll gain my experience in writing and proofreading.**_

 _ **Announcement: Sorry for the late upload again... School school school as one might say! Even a Warrior like me must take exams! X.X And Im also sorry that this chapter is a bit short. This was just one of those uninteresting chapters.**_

 _Chapter 29:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 26 moons..._

"Do you two _really_ have to yap and laugh that loud before you go to sleep?" I mutter, annoyed.

Dawn nods. "Agreed..."

"Sorry." Frost gives the two of us a death glare. "You're going to have to deal with it now that we're stuck with you." She purrs, watching Night sleep peacefully beside her.

"Whatever." I put my foreleg out in front of me pointedly. It had been nearly a moon since we left and so far it had been a decent trip. One might even say it went almost too well... We were resting now under a large hedge, having made some nests from the moss growing on a nearby tree. I stop thinking and oberserve Dawn.

"So how are you Dawn? You haven't spoken much since we crossed that twolegplace."

She stiffens, blinking her amber eyes. "Oh you know... Just.. Watching everyone's back. You never know if a badger or a fox will creep up on you."

"Oh come on! We all know you have more motive to join us than just _that_." I pressure her. "Why did you join us?"

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do." Raven, who was looking up from her nest she shared with Oak.

"Maybe if you stopped bothering me about it I might tell you!" The cream-furred she-cat snaps.

 _Yup.._ I almost roll my eyes. _Everyone is cranky..._

Struggling to keep my fur smooth, I stand up. "Dawn, if you want to be a part of this group, I suggest you be honest."

She narrow her eyes, tearing up a bit. "Just stop-"

"-Just stop avoiding the question. We can't trust you if we don't know a single thing about you!" I interupt her. " _Why_ did you chose to go with us?"

In that one moment, I could begin to see what was going on in her head. She was distressed, yes.. But buried deep down, almost as if she was deliberately hiding it.. Embarassment. It was obvious that she didn't want to admitt why she joined us.

 _Oh.. Really?_

"I understand, but we don't know if we can trust you." I lower my voice a little bit. "I got an idea though. How about you and I go for a walk? Maybe it'll be easier if you point it out without a bunch of different cats staring at you."

She sniffs. "Alright..." She casts an angry look at the other cats. "But they better not follow."

"They wont."

(a few minutes later, near a river)

"Alright, we're away. Now _please_ explain." I pressure her, just a tad annoyed.

There was a long silence between us as we watched eachother, calculating for eachother's weaknesses. Piercing green facing down intimidating amber. Ginger fur fluffing out against cream fur. It was like combat, but with no claws and only wits.

That was something I didn't want between us... Conflict.

Ultimately, she gives up, sighing deeply.

"You know about that superstition about love at first sight, right?" She began.

"Yeah? And?" I reply, not breaking my stare.

"I..." She gulps. "Well.. I might feel that way about one of you.. Sure, FlameClan was nice but I didn't know anyone there. And everyone was so _cold._ I really don't want to say who I feel this way about yet, but that's why I wanted to join."

"I suppose I can understand that.." In truth, I did not. I was taken from my first home before I had a chance to know anyone. Or at least, I didn't remember anyone... Not even my parent's names. Being raised by Sky meant that I was being raised as a loner. Completely detached from any chance of finding love at a younger age.

"Does that convince you enough?"

"Dawn... That still doesn't answer the question. We don't know if we can trust you to watch our backs should the need arise."

"Do you trust me?" She snaps, her tail and ears twitching.

"Yes, I do." I lower my tone a bit. "But the others do not."

My name is Flame, the loner.

 _Do I know what love is?_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Cliffies cause Rifties in Cities... Or whatever *terrible pun please forgive me***_

 _ **I-Really-Hope-Not: Fine! Fine! I'll update it. And can I have some of that popcorn..? I like popcorn. Gimme popcorn and I'll write more.**_

 _ **Announcements: Nothing much... Just uploading again because I was in the mood. Enjoy though! :)**_

 _Chapter 30:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 26 moons..._

"We're almost there... I think." I mutter tiredly. Two things had been bothering me since Dawn's outburst: I missed Sky. And Hollykit hadn't spoken to me for nearly a moon and a half now. I fact I had developed a form of resentment against my adopted mother, especially since she had neglected to help me recover in SkyClan. Instead, she had spent the moons inviting more cats into what was now FlameClan. Most of the rogues that had been on the opposing side hadn't joined of course but that didn't surprise anyone.

I still loved her... Of course. But I decided that I would avoid seeing her again until I discovered my path, which for now... Was uncertain. Hollykit had told me that I belonged not with Sky, or SkyClan, but with ThunderClan.

I took her word for granted.

One cat I was starting to miss was Leafstar. I left her so soon and without much explaination. Just before I left I was told that she was pregnant with Billystorm's kits for a second time. It was with great sadness that I wouldn't be able to watch kits grow up for the first time.

 _Maybe one day... But right now, that isn't important._

I sit down and look over the landscape before me. A moor, a forest, and a marshland far in the distance. And a large hill, too far away for me to make out clearly. A thunderpath ran along the forest and the moor. And on the other side of the forest was a large twoleg-place.

In the middle of it all were four large tree stumps surrounded by paths. The rest of the vegitation was fairly new as I observed. Why was that?

 _"Flame_." Hollykit's perky voice whispered in my head.

 _What? Why are you talking to me just now?_ I almost hiss outloud, casting a few sideways glances at the rest of the cats that had joined me.

 _"Because, this was the home of the Clans. But they moved on to a new territory many moons ago, after twolegs destroyed it."_

 _So... This is not the place?_

She didn't answer after that. It was getting dark now, the early leaf-fall sun setting below the horizon. I notice huge dots lit up by the sun as it set.

 _We really are on our own now..._

(another half moon later..?)

I purr and take a bite out of the rabbit Dawn and I were sharing. For a moment, I wondered if the life of travel would suit me best. But no... I would accomplish my mission even if only to get Hollykit out of my head. Not long after we got to the Clan's former home she told me that if we wanted to find our new home, we would have to cross the mountains. They were _huge_ mountains too! After we reached the bottom of the mountain pass, we spent a few days hunting around in various places.

Especially now that leaf-fall was starting, it was going to start getting cold down here let alone up in the mountains. Night and the others were starting to doubt my judgement.

I wasn't entirely sure how much longer we would have to search for the Clan cats, but I knew that they wouldn't be living in the mountains. No cat would live there unless they had mental problems.

But on the bright side my muscles had strengthened with travel. My mind was much clearer than it had been several moons ago.

We finish our rabbit and start grooming eachother's fur instinctively. We didn't really care of even notice, obviously too deep in thought.

"Hold on! I think I see a bit of dejavu." I hear Oak snicker. "Raven, you remember the first time Night and Frost started doing that?"

With those words, Dawn and I realize what we were doing, staring at eachother and blushing. I stand up, stretching and jumping off the boulder. She just looks away.

"Always got to ruin the moment?" Night rolls his eyes, brushing some dust off his paw.

Oak shrugs. "You would've said the same."

"Don't say anything else unless you want to be missing a few patches of fur." I hiss tartly. "We'll be going up the mountain-side tomorrow. I suggest we rest for the remainder of the day and get moving before dawn tomorrow."

Raven yawns. "Sure thing! Sleep it is..."

Dawn joins us, giving me a teasing look. "Quite the little Leader aren't you?"

I simply give her a death glare. Dawn had a habit of teasing cats... And teasing me for my size was obviously one of her favorites now.

"We'll be singing a different tune when we get into a blizzard or a snow-drift, I'll promise you that." I smile.

 _Please... StarClan.. Don't let is snow._

I am Flame, the traveller.

 _Are things going up? Or down?_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ravenfrost of RiverClan: Hmm... Might be six or seven chapters away from running into ThunderClan. Might be sooner I've no idea.**_

 _ **Announcements: Ummmmm stuff..?**_

 _Chapter 31:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 27 moons..._

"I thought you were joking when you said _blizzard_!" Night screeches.

I look over my shoulder, flattening my ears against the wind and hail. "It's a mountain! What did you expect?" Ignoring the grumbles from my friends, I follow the trail. A few hours after we entered this _huge_ mountainpass, it started snowing a bit. It wasn't much snow... Maybe tiny specks. But soon it started snowing heavier and heavier until a full blizzard erupted.

Now we were stuck here on the side of this cliff, digging our claws into the rock-hard dirt trail for dear life.

"We need to find shelter!" Raven and Dawn hiss at the same time.

I squint my eyes, trying to see farther than a useless three tail-lengths. A strong gust of snow-laden wind pushes me against the side of the cliff. I struggle to stay on my feet as I squint my eyes in an attempt to see farther ahead of me. It was of no use.

I feel warm fur brush against my left side. I lose my focus and close my eyes. I try my best to tune out the sound of the wind and hail and snow. Though no cat was near me at the moment, it felt like someone was there with me the whole time. I was a lot calmer by the time we found small cave with a tree growing over it. Lucky for us, the tree was covered in enough moss so we all had nests.

"Brr! It's cold.." I mumble, my numb paws like chunks of ice.

Dawn chuckles while Night looks up from the moss pile he was preparing, a gleam in his eyes.

"Tiny _and_ short-furred!" Dawn purrs, getting up and settling down beside me.

"Thank you." I yawn, pressing my muzzle against her shoulder. The fluffy she-cat's warmth spread through me after a few moments. Soon I drift off into sleep, listening to the raspy sound of my own breath.

As I slept, the only sound I could hear that came around, was my own worryingly slow heartbeat. Almost as loud as a limp body hitting the bottom of a cliff or ravine. Well.. Though the sound was disorienting, I never had the misfortune to have seen such horrifying event in real life. At least... Not yet.

Moments later, in the uncomfortable darkness that I was observing, I could hear indistinguishable words.. As if I was underwater and catching this and that from various sentences. But I was not able to put all of the bits and pieces of words and and sentences together, as they were vague and unclear. Although distorted, not sure from where or why, I managed to recall the voice from a forgotten past memory. I couldn't figure out who's voice it was though.

A few more moments of the dark, heart wrenching voices whispering passed. And the voices, which turned out to be two distinct voices, now became more or less clearer and understandable. Even though my head was starting to swim with the strange darkness I attempted to concentrate on the voices.

"But what if he isn't up for the job?" One voice muttered, sounding exasperated.

"His path was already layed out along with the paths of his sisters. But he was led astray and until now, he followed a completely different way of path. I believe that in time, when he crosses paths with his father, he will accomplish what is required of him." The second voice said softly. I couldn't make out the gender of either cat. Their voices were too blurred.

And just like that, a searing red glare burnt into my eyes, which were wide open. Then everything goes dark again.

(the next day)

I sniff through the tallgrass of the rocky slope in hopes of finding prey to take back to our 'camp' that the group had made in the small cave. After the snowfall the path a few hundred fox-lengths in front of us had been blocked by more snow than we could ever hope to see around twolegplace.

After that dream I had, I found myself unable to sleep even with Dawn's comforting presence at my side. So it was dawn now, the sun still wasn't up yet. Not that it bothered me anyway though! For some odd reason I prefered hunting at night when all the prey was out and the sun wasn't hurting my eyes.

Soon I spot a mouse rummaging around the shriveled roots of a long dead oak tree, obviously searching for food. _Now I just need to get a bit closer..._ I crouch to the ground, keeping my tail as still as possible and my paws gliding gently over the dead leaves. My small frame was taking care of the rest of the stealthy work.

I remember back to when Sky taught me how to hunt. " _A mouse can can detect the slightest danger by feeling the ground with it's paws."_ Her older, more mature voice replays in my head. _"It cannot hear very well, but the second it thinks it is in danger, it will run and you will never catch it."_

Sure, quite a few hunting or fighting memories were very traumatizing. But there were a few... Just a _few_... That were pleasant and actually useful to me.

Quietly, I get within range of the mouse. Taking in it's scent I bunch up my muscles and prepare to pounce-

"Hey!"

 _Oh for the love of StarClan!_

I am Flame, the newest friend to the Knights. Speaking of which.. I'd better find out why they call themselves that.

 _And by the way.. That cat that cost me my breakfast is about to become breakfast itself!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Dawnflightt: Blizzards also bring blessings. And I'll see if I can get a chapter of Falcon's Revenge out at some point too! :D**

 **Announcements: Sorry that I haven't been uploading in the past couple of months or so.. I've had life problems and my attention span has been at an all time low lately. Plus one of my family's dogs died... So... Yeah.. Enjoy though!**

 _Chapter 32:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 27 moons..._

 _Oh for the love of StarClan!_ Fuming and fur bushed out, I spin around to see a young white she-cat glaring furiously at me, her fur bushed out.

"That was my prey!" She hisses, unsheathing her claws.

"It's the only thing I've been able to catch on this foresaken mountain you pipsqueak!" I snarl, lashing my tail. It was just my luck, working all day long only to catch a single skinny mouse only to have it fought over by some nuisance.

She narrows her eyes. "Pipsqueak? Just look at you! Scrawny old rogue-" She lets out a shriek when I launch myself at her, lunging at her gray-speckled face. Stunned, she ducks and pushes a paw into my chest as I land, knocking the breath out of me.

 _Now you've done it!_ We struggle for a few more minutes, tumbling in the snow and beating eachother up until I pin her against the old oak tree I was hunting by, hearing the breath get pushed out of her lungs.

"Leave before I give you a real wound to think about!" I bare my teeth menacingly. She had a look of fear in her eyes.

"A-Are you one of those lake cats?"

"Lake cats?" The question caught me off guard. "I'm not a lake cat!"

She coughs when I let go of her neck, slumping to the ground. She looks up at me, her blue eyes narrowed. "You look like one."

"No, I don't!" I curse myself in my mind. "Get out of here before I change my mind." She sighs, getting up and limping away. I watch, my eyes narrowed and my whiskers twitching, as she disappears down the slope, her tail dragging along the stone ground.

"Well that was very smart of you, Flame!" I prick my ears at the other voice. Dawn was standing beside the tree.

"You saw?" I ask, sighing.

"Yes. Didn't you consider for one moment that she might not be alone? No cat that age lives up here on their own." She growls, scanning the terrain where the she-cat had disappeared.

"My mistake." I shrug. "She scared away the only prey I managed to find today."

"What's done is done." She sighs. "Come on, we should get back to the cave and make sure no one else sees us."

Cursing under my breath, I follow the large framed she-cat down the trail. I wondered how I had gotten from a cozy forest home with Sky to being here, barely managing to survive in the mountains. Was this even the right way to go? I had little idea.. I followed the stream like I was told, then from there the only logical place to go seemed like the mountains.

"Hey. Wake up."

I flinch when Dawn flicks my nose with her tail. I blink and glare at her, annoyed.

"You're as immature as a kit, Flame. You're an adult and you should start acting like it." She scolds. "And why do you keep glaring at me all the time?"

"Why do you keep making fun of my size all the time?" I retort. I shake my head, trying to get in a better mood. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out where to go next." _And Hollykit never told me where to go.._

"It's just what I do. I don't mean it." She replies, jabbing at me with a paw. "But if it'll keep you from clawing my ears off, I'll stop it."

"Good." I meow.

"And as for where we should go.. After we get back to the cave I have a little plan I'd like to discuss with everyone."

"Oh?"

(a short time later)

"So what is this about?" Frost asks, sitting next to Night. Night hadn't spoken much since we took shelter here, but I could tell that he was dealing with our lost situation as well.

"Well.. I figured we could find the group of cats that we probably just disturbed-" Dawn narrows her eyes at me disaprovingly. "-and ask them if they know a route out of the mountains. Preferably down the _other_ side of the mountain. Then we could travel for a few days and see if any cat knows of a large group of cats living anywhere."

"And then what?" I ask.

"We have the option to go back to Sky. I mean... We had a good thing going there.. Why leave it?" Dawn tips her head to the side.

"No, I think we should stay here and search. We didn't come this far for nothing." Night meows. He casts a glance at Frost and then at Raven, who was sitting by Dawn's side. "What do you two think?"

"Well, if we're going to continue searching I don't have a problem with it." Raven replies, observant. "But we should stay out of the mountains because there is _no_ prey up here..."

"What she said, I guess." Frost also says. "Though I don't like the idea of talking to cats living up here.. They could be hostile."

"Okay.. So are we going to do what Dawn suggested? Yes or no?" I mutter.

"Yes." Night says.

Raven nods while Frost murmers. "Yeah I suppose."

"Aye since I said it." Dawn winks.

So it was decided. I just hoped that the she-cat scent trail was still there... Going back to Sky seemed really appealing now that we'd actually been up here for a while. I could tell that my comrades felt the same. Though... Dawn was still confusing me. One moment she acted all wise and mother-like, another moment she was a weird, cheery cat. It made no sense. But at the moment, this whole journey seemed like a mistake to me though we'd been traveling for more a really long time now..

 _Hollykit, if you could guide me, I would be really thankful.. This hasn't worked out like I'd hoped.._

I am Flame! And I am worried.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dawnflightt: Who knows? Maybe** __ **they'll catch up to the she-cat or maybe they'll give up and decide to return to FlameClan? Only I can answer that..**

 **Announcements: Again.. I'm sorry for taking a while.. Personal dealings I don't wish to speak about but I will say this: No motivation. Enjoy though!**

 _Chapter 33:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 27 moons..._

"I don't know about you but this seems pointless." Oak groans, shivering as we stood on a slope.

Night, Frost, and Dawn had decided to venture off together to the top of the large ridge that we had taken refuge on. Night believed that the fog and snow would clear up by sunhigh and that he'd be able to spot any 'camp' or cave that any other cats were residing in.

Raven, being a healer and not a skilled tracker, stayed at the cave so that she could defend it against anything that tried to raid what little prey we had managed to collect.

I ignore his protests, keeping my sense of smell alert for any traces of the she-cat's scent. My fur was soaked and there wasn't an ounce of warmth left within me, but I did not care. All I wanted to do was get my companions out of this _mistake_ I had made when I led the group up into the mountains.

"To think I took the time to clean my fur this morning!" Oak growls, impatient.

"If this works, we'll be out of here by the next full moon." I rasp.

He stares, blankly. "I find that hard to believe."

I don't reply, clearly unwilling to argue with the larger tomcat. Soon, after a few hours of sniffing out the scent in the freezing mountain weather, the clouds had finally gone away. The sun shone brightly in the newleaf sky and lit up the snow. I had to keep my eyes narrowed so that the reflections wouldn't blind me. There were no paw tracks in the snow at all and there was a cold breeze coming down from the huge mountain that we were standing below.

Suddenly something catches my eye. It was a larger waterfall at the other side of a small valley off in the distance. I could just barely see figures moving behind the waterfall, disappearing behind it into what seemed to be a well hidden cave.

 _I think I just found what we were looking for..._ I muse, bounding forward in the direction of where Nightsky said he was going. I had to find him and tell him.

"Where on earth are you going now?!" Oak hisses, setting off after me with a loud grunt. "Dumb tom!"

I ignore him yet again but I slow down a little as I got closer to the Night's ridge, occasionally almost tripping on shrubs that were hidden under the snow. I thought about the possibility that these cats might turn us away and refuse our request.

Soon I reach the top of the slope, confusion ensuing once I realized that Night and his comrades were nowhere to be seen. Their scent was there, but so was the scent of other cats. There was evidence that there was a fight because there was fur scattered everywhere and there were claw marks all over the snowbank.

"Great.." I frown, the frustration making my fur bristle.

Oak stood beside me, surveying the scene with narrowed eyes. "I'll go see if Raven is safe."

"No." I meow, flicking his chest with my tail before he could move away. "Let's follow the scent while it's still here, shall we?"

"But what if Raven got attacked-"

"-she didn't get attacked. She's well hidden and safe." I give him an impatient look. "And stop looking like that I'm sure the others are fine.. I don't see any blood here."

He sighs, unwilling to argue. "You're the boss, it seems! Let's go."

(Nightsky's pov)

There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see _anything_. We had gotten ambushed by what seemed to be a large group of cats just before the mist and fog had cleared up. I stuck, alone of course, in some sort of small cave. This group of cats had captured us and escorted us to their home and then broke us up, shoving each of us into this.. This prison of a cave system! I could barely see three tail-lengths in front of me.

"You're going to tell me what you were doing on our territory, rogue!" A tom hisses from the entrance of the the tunnel I was imprisoned in. I could just make out his outline.

"I was surveying for a way out of the mountains." I reply, my hackles bristling.

"And what about your friends? Where they surveying too? Or were they surveying our territory so that your merry little band could steal it!" He growls, using an accusing tone.

"What?! No!" I growl back. "Just show us a way out of the mountains and we won't bother you again!"

"What would stop you from coming back, then?"

Another figure appears beside him. The Frost's outline came to mind.

"Leave the tom alone, Stormfur." She meows.

"I'll leave him alone when he gives me answers." The tom mutters.

I glare at him. "I did give you answers, mousebrain!"

(Flame's pov)

"That's quite a waterfall." I observe, watching it from behind a large boulder. I turn to Oak, flicking my tail in a weird manner. "Stay here and keep a lookout. I'll use my size to stay hidden while I'm in that cave."

He nods, more intent on saving his comrades than arguing with me. I let out a heaven breath then start padding towards the waterfall, flinching when drops of water hit my face. I near the entrance to the cave, noting that it was much smaller than I thought it would be. I could hear voices just inside the entrance. I freeze, keeping down the instinct to let out a snarl, when a group of three or so cats walked out of the cave and past the other side of the waterfall. They were covered in mud which made their scent confusing and almost undetectable.

Lucky for me they didn't spot me and continued to make their way down the slope from the waterfall. Keeping my ears pricked, I gaze into the entrance of the cave and take in the scents.

There were _many_ cats.. At least as many as were in SkyClan. There was the strong scent of freshly killed prey wafting from inside as well, which was taunting to me.

"Hey! You!" A voice hisses at me from behind. I turn around to see the same she-cat that I had attacked earlier.

I bare my teeth. "You have my friends. I want them back."

 _I'll go through every cat in there if I have to!_

I am Flame. And my friends matter to me.


	34. Chapter 34

**PheonixRune: Thanks! I'm not a very good writer and I don't upload as much as I should, but still thanks!**

 **Nightsky of FlameClan: I have the story somewhat planned out.. I just can't seem to drive myself to write it for some reason. That's all... But thanks for the offer!**

 **Announcements: I'd like to give a shout-out to a friend of mine from my 'Discord Server'! His name is WintryTurtle!**

 _Chapter 34:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 27 moons.._

"You again?" She growls, dropping into an attack crouch.

"Yes! Me!" I hiss, unsheathing my claws.

"What on earth is going on out here?" A voice shouts from the cave. I look over my shoulder to see a large gray tabby tom. He had this feeling around him that gave me the impression that he was a leader.

"That stupid loner followed me back to the cave!" The she-cat growls, preparing to pounce.

"Of course I followed you!" I spit then turn to the larger tom. "My comrades were on a ridge on the other side of the valley when they got ambushed by other cats. I followed the scent back here and now I want you to return them to me."

He stares at me, calmly. "Are you the leader of the rogues my hunters captured?"

"Yes! And we're not rogues, we..." I cut myself off, unsure of what to dub our group. "We used to be FlameClan cats."

" _FlameClan_ cats?" There was a hint of surprise in his voice. "There are other Clans?"

"You know what the Clans are?" I ask, hopeful.

He flicks his tail at the she-cat, who lets out a sigh and walks disappears into the cave. He sits down in front of me, taking a breath. "A few moons ago there was a large group of rogues and loners invading our lands. We ended up asking RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan for help after we lost a huge battle with them. These Clans had to leave their home several seasons ago after it was destroyed by twolegs, and they came through here."

"They were here?"

"Indeed." He nods. "But what is your Clan? I've never heard of FlameClan."

I shrug, relaxing a bit. "SkyClan, who lives in a gorge far from here, helped me rescue a bunch of cats from imprisonment in a twolegplace. As a result my mother created FlameClan when these cats joined her at her home."

"Why FlameClan?" He tips his head to the side.

"I took out the leaders of the cats that were causing the problems.. So she named her Clan after me. Since my name is Flame." I murmur, sitting taller. "Can you please just release my friends? We're trying to find the Clans."

"Why are you trying to find them?" He asks, suscpicious.

"I was originally a ThunderClan cat." I reply, shuffling my paws uncomfortably. "I wish to return to them because I am being called there by one of their ancestors. My companions joined me in search of a better life."

"You'd better speak with one of my guards, Stormfur, then." He stands up, ignoring the ruffles in his longer coat.

"Wait.. You're going to believe me? Just like that?" I hesitate as he beckons me with his tail.

"Why not? You seem polite enough."

Suddenly two cats, a brown she-cat and a gray and black tabby, appeared. They glare at me.. At the same time, I could hear murmuring from inside the cave as my existence was made known. The brown tom flicks his tail yet again in some sort of signal. The two cats stop, refusing to turn their furious gazes away from me.

"If you two could please be so kind, I'd be very happy if you show this cat to Stormfur. I believe he has business with him." The leader orders.

"But Stoneteller.. He's a rogue!" The brown she-cat protests.

Stoneteller silences her with a commanding growl. "Do as I say."

"Hold on." I meow, perking up a little bit. I cast a glance over to where Oak was hiding. He sees this and pads out, earning a few hostile growls from Stoneteller's companions. He returns their growl, his size looking intimidating.

"Is he going to release them?" Oak prompts.

"He's going to let me discuss that. Go and fetch Raven and make your way back here." I instruct him.

"Finally! I can't stand leaving her alone!" Oak lets out an exasperated sigh of relief and starts walking in the direction of the ridge, disappearing over it soon enough.

(Stormfur's pov)

"Stormfur." Shadow, the brown cave guard, called as she approached me. "There is cat here that wants to speak with you."

"What?" I grumble, opening my eyes from my slumber and looking up at her. I narrow my eyes when I see that there was a cat standing next to her.

He was a dark ginger tom. Small, yes, but he stood resolute. His black paws stood out amongst the rest of his pelt along with his black ears and white chest fur. His scent told me that he wasn't from the Tribe.. And not even from anywhere around the mountain. But there was one lingering scent on him that confused me.

 _ThunderClan?_

"Is this Stormfur?" The tom meows, his voice smooth.

"I am. Who are you?" I reply, narrowing my eyes.

"My name is Flame. My comrades and I are trying to get through the mountains-" As I listened, the small tom explained how he and his friends were from a new Clan called FlameClan and how they were trying to reach SkyClan and such. I prick my ears, intently noting that he was speaking the truth due to the faint scent of ThunderClan that he had. He was once a ThunderClan cat by birth.

"Are you a Clan cat?" He asks, a curious emotion appearing in his seemingly intimidating lime green eyes. He adds, his whiskers twitching. "Stormfur is a Clan name."

I nod. "I was.. But the life wasn't for me. I wanted to spend my life here with Brook."

"Brook?"

"My mate." I meow, pausing to cough a little bit. "So what is it you want from me?"

He stops and thinks for a moment. "If your leader could release the three cats that you imprisoned that would be helpful. And if he could show us a way out of the mountains and possible to where the Clans currently are, I would be thankful."

"One more thing." I murmur. "Why do you want to go back to ThunderClan? And why did you leave in the first place?"

He gives me a sad look. "Because StarClan wants me to get back onto the path they had planned out for me. I got lost in a snowstorm and ended up in a coma for several moons due to the cold."

(Flame's pov)

"Very well. I'll arrange for you to stay for the night and I'll release your friends." Stoneteller concedes as he and I sat in a smaller cave that was apparently his den. "I'll even send Stormfur along with you. I'm sure he would love to see his old friends again."

I dip my head respectfully to him. "Thank you. I apologize if we startled you by crossing your border.. We didn't even know there was a border due to the storm."

He gives me a nod and flicks his ears, obviously telling me to leave his den. I flick my tail in a reply and turn, squeezing through the entrance of the den. Many thoughts were crossing my mind as I walk towards my friends who were not all gathered and waiting for me at the entrance of the cave of the 'Tribe of Rushing Water'.

 _Maybe this'll be easier than I thought it would be? It's still too early to tell.._

I am Flame, guest to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Maybe we'll find ThunderClan soon? Who knows..


	35. Chapter 35

**Nightsky of FlameClan: Hehe.. Uh.. Sorry.. They'll get there eventually!**

 **Announcements: The next few chapters will be taking place during events from the actual canon. Also! Special thanks to GamingFlygon16 from Discord who was able to help me proofread this!**

 _Chapter 35:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age: 27 moons.._

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you on the last segment of your journey." Stormfur meows, flicking his gray tail at us as he stood at the top of the last mountain slope, which led into a dense forest.

"So.. You've actually been there? You know where they are?" Dawn asks, standing closer to me as I surveyed the land in front of me.

He turns his gaze on the small she-cat. "I spent a few moons in ThunderClan after some problems with the Tribe. Plus my father lives there."

A few more words were spoken amongst us as we continued on our long trek. I was constantly pricking my ears and listening for something as I padded at the back of the group. This forest was much darker than the other forests I had been in.

I was also aware of the feeling of being watched. By what I did not know. But it wasn't friendly.. I couldn't scent _anything_ … I stop suddenly when I see a pair of amber eyes stare at me from the shadows of a rose bush.

I look away, closing my eyes. But when I look back, the eyes had disappeared.

"Did you guys see that?" I ask out loud, confused.

"See what?" Raven tips her head to the side, following my gaze to the bush where the eyes had been. "I don't see anything."

Night sighs. "You probably haven't been sleeping enough. Let's just get some more distance between with us and the mountains then we can settle down and rest."

"I'm fine." I mutter, shaking my head and picking up my pace after them.

"If I remember correctly, StarClan can speak in vague ways." Stormfur meows, glancing past his shoulder at me. "My old friends and I saved the Clans by going on a long journey. StarClan kept sending vague clue after vague clue after us, but in the end it made sense."

I walk beside Dawn, who was listening to the conversation with pricked ears. "I know that, Stormfur. I might not know StarClan that well, but I can tell an omen when I see one." I pause. "But.. That might not have been StarClan.."

"Well, I won't pry." He replies, flicking his tail.

I let out a long sigh of relief then keep quiet as we continue on trying to get some distance between us and the large hills that led into the mountain range.

Dawn walked beside me, brushing her pelt with mine from time to time. However, she was easily twice my size and twice as strong. I couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated by her.

 _I can start thinking about relationships after we safely settle in ThunderClan_. _If they don't kill us first.._

(later that night)

"Flamekit!" A voice calls to me.

I prick my ears, sitting up in what appeared to be a... a nest..? I was in what appeared to be a large bramble den similar to that of the SkyClan nursery. There was a cold wind flowing through the small entrance of the den. I was alone..

"Flamekit!" The voice calls again, this time much clearer.

In that moment I realized that I was smaller than usual. And my fur was softer.. As if I was a kitten and not a fully grown cat.

"I hope he isn't deaf." Another cat mutters. Suddenly teeth latch onto my scruff and I get picked up off of the ground, writhing in terror.

The cat that was the owner of the first voice appeared in front of the nursery as I was carried out. She was a pretty pale ginger she-cat with blazing green eyes.

"He isn't deaf, Goldenflower." She meows. "I was the same way when I was a newborn. You remember that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Goldenflower, apparently the cat who was grasping me, replies when she sets me down at the feet of the younger ginger she-cat. I look up at the cat that had carried me, curious. Her fur coat was similar, but her eyes were more amber in color and she was older. She could very easily have been an Elder at this point.

 _Where am I? Is this the ThunderClan camp?_

Suddenly, as if something had replied to my questions, everything went dark. When my vision came back to me, I was sitting next to a pool of water that was lit up by the moon and stars. I was back in my normal adult body with my usual dirty and unkept ginger fur.

"Welcome, Flamekit."

I spot a familiar figure standing on the other side of the pool. It was Hollykit.

"What was that? And what am I doing here?" I ask, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Another cat appeared beside Hollykit, seemingly out of thin air. It was a large blue-gray she-cat.

"My name is Bluestar. I have a warning for you." She meows, her voice deeper than you would expect.

"What warning?"

Hollykit flicks her tail. "Quiet, please."

I return her stare but don't reply.

Bluestar flicks the pool with her tail. "When you reach your family, you may not find what you expected to find."

"I've been forgotten?" I guess.

"By most, yes, but some would consider you a threat because of your father."

"Why is that?"

"You'll find out when you get there." Hollykit speaks up. "Bluestar.. Let's just go. This isn't some big prophecy and StarClan has more important things to worry about."

"Very well. We'll worry about this when the time arises." She sighs, agreeing with the kitten. She gives me one last look, showing an emotion that I couldn't catch.

Then my vision went dark again.

(Three days later)

"We're here."

I prick my ears, anticipating what I would see when we crossed the top of the ridge. Stormfur told us that the lake was on the other side of it and I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally! If we travel any further my paws might fall off…" Frost purrs half-heartedly, taking the moment to look at one of her scratched paw pads.

"I wouldn't be so quick to settle." I warn, remembering that we were strangers to these cats.

Stormfur looks over his shoulder. "They know me. So you might be able to join them sooner than you think."

"I'll believe that when we actually get there." I reply. I widen my eyes when we stand on top of the ridge, taking into my mind the lake that I had only seen in dreams.

Below us was a huge marsh. To the right of it was a series of moors and open tallgrass. To the left of the marsh was a large pine forest which eventually led into a forest.

 _This is it… StarClan help us._

I squint my eyes when sounds ring in my ears, though faintly. I could see movement at the marshes and… Battle cries?!

 _Oh no.. What did we walk into?_

I am Flame, former ThunderClan cat. Not everything is as it seems…


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 35:_

 _Unknown:_

 _Age: 27 moons…_

"They're in the camp!" I yowl to my Clanmates. A horrified expression grew on my face as more and more Dark Forest cats poured through the damaged and widened camp entrance. I unsheathe my claws again and rush into them, not caring about the pricking claws and teeth that were about to pierce my thick golden pelt.

"Drive them out!" I could barely hear Firestar's voice through the fighting. I grab a large brown and cream tom and rip his ear to shreds. He lets out a pained shriek and tries to get away from me as my Clanmates jump into the fray by my side.

I was suddenly aware of another scent besides the Clan cats and the dead cats. But I didn't have much time to think about it before I get tackled by two other cats. They struggle to keep my large and well muscled form down.

One of them gets shoved off of me, and it gives me the window I needed to throw the other cat off. After I succeed in pushing him away, I spot the second attacker… She had been grabbed by a younger pure white she-cat that I didn't recognize.

 _Who is she?_ Almost as I thought up the question in my mind, another cat steps towards me, baring his teeth and crouching in a threatening stance. He had the same scent.

"Stop standing there and help me, idiot!" The white she-cat snaps, rearing back when she gets hit in the face by an unsheathed claw. The long-furred black tom narrows his eyes at me then turns to help his companion.

I turn instinctively to chase a tabby up the slope towards the camp entrance. I could tell that the fight was almost won. At least.. For now.. Soon, there were only a few stragglers hanging around and cowering.

Firestar steps forward. "You can run or you can die."

They took the chance to turn and run, disappearing outside of the camp.

"Cowards!" Ferncloud scoffs.

But the two newcomers hadn't fled. They were trapped in the corner near the nursery, spitting and hissing at Dovewing, Birchfall, and several other Warriors who were doing the same against them.

"We're not with them!" The black tom glares, his blue eyes narrowed to the thinnest slits I'd ever seen in a cat's eyes.

"Brambleclaw, take Pebblefoot, Sandstorm, Owlwhisker, and Millie and follow them." Firestar orders, flicking his tail to the ThunderClan Deputy. The ginger tomcat then turns to the two new intruders. "You need to leave. We don't have time to deal with loners."

"We want to help. That's why we're here." The tom explains, watching the ThunderClan cats as they went about helping the wounded and guarding the camp from other intruders. "We were led here by a cat who goes by the name Stormfur."

"Stormfur?" Birchfall questions, tipping his head to the side. "Is he here?"

"Yes he's here! He's helping those marshland cats along with my comrades."

Suddenly a smaller than average cat burst through the camp entrance, panting heavily.

"Stoatpaw?" I ask, taking my mind away from the loner incident. "How is the battle going in ShadowClan territory?"

"Blackstar's lost a life! And we've been overrun!" He pants, trying to breathe. "We need help!"

The three ShadowClan Warriors that were in the camp immediately stepped forward, offering their assistance.

"Have you seen Cherrypaw?" Poppyfrost asks.

"Isn't she here?"

Leafpool brushes her pelt with the former queen. "Perhaps she's gone to WindClan looking for her brother."

"How near is the next Dark Forest patrol?" Firestar glances at Dovewing.

The she-cat gets lost in thought, obviously using her hearing power. "They haven't broken into Clan territory yet."

"Lionblaze, go to ShadowClan. Take Graystripe with you." Firestar orders, nodding to me.

I return the nod and so does Graystripe. We both dash off through the entrance and outside into ThunderClan territory.

 _I'll be back, ThunderClan. Just hold it together for a little bit longer…_

(In the marshlands, Flame's pov)

"This mud! Why would this be worth fighting over?" I mutter, half to myself as I trudged through the mud and water.

"RiverClan cats are born and raised in places like this. You'd probably be better suited in a Clan like ThunderClan or ShadowClan." Stormfur sympathizes. After I'd sent Frost and Night off in the direction of the forest, where I'd guessed ThunderClan was, the rest of us set off to the RiverClan camp. Luckly, they were happy to have our help. They would've been pushed out of their camp by these strange rogues if we hadn't arrived. Their Leader, Mistystar, had sent two of her Warriors along with Stormfur and I to the moors. I disliked the over-trusting personality of that blue-gray she-cat... After all, we could've been allied with her enemy.

I could tell by the distrusting looks of the RiverClan Warriors that they thought the same.

"Don't worry." I meow past my shoulder. "The sooner this battle ends the sooner we will be gone."

Stormfur nods. "Who are these cats anyways?"

"Dark Forest cats. They found a way to get through to the living world." A cat by the name of Blackclaw explains.

"Leave it to _Blunder_ Clan to keep all of the secrets and warnings to themselves." Another tom that I didn't know the name of sneers.

"Why would they do that?" I flick my ears. "There are four Clans, not one."

"Tell that to their faces." He rolls his eyes. "What kind of Clan has worse logic than a rogue?"

I shrug. "Maybe even they didn't know about it until the last moment. StarClan likes to be vague.. At least in my experiences."

"Wait." Stormfur pauses, forcing the entire patrol to stop. "Can you hear that?"

 _Hear what?_ I prick my ears, listening for any strange sounds. True enough, I could hear cats rummaging through the thick heather up ahead. I crouch down and creep forward into the heather, signaling with my tail to the rest of the patrol to keep quiet. I couldn't tell if they were Clan cats or rogues..

I hear one get close to the heather bushes, and unsheathe my claws. I let out a battle cry and pounce, barely able to see what was in front of my eyes. My teeth latch onto fur, digging in almost to the skin. My target yowls, immediately rolling over and sending me tumbling into the grass. Before I could recover and continue my attack, the cat bites into the fur around my neck, getting dangerously close to cutting off my wind pipe.

"Stop!" Stormfur's shouting forces the cat to freeze, and then look up. "Ivypool? Blossomfall?"

"Stormfur?" The cat tips her head to the side. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." Stormfur growls, gesturing towards me. "He's a friend. We're here to help."

"And you're lucky to have it!" A RiverClan apprentice sneers.

"Quiet." I hiss, sitting up and pricking my ears again. I could hear more pawsteps in the distance. The strong scent of marshes and decayed wood wafted from the the same direction, getting stronger and stronger until it became almost overpowering.

"Traitors!"

 _Will it ever end?!_

I am Flame, newcomer to the lake. The fight continues!


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37:_

 _Flame:_

 _Age 27 moons…_

"Traitors!" Several cats exploded through the undergrowth, rushing right into us. I had just had the breath knocked out of me by Ivypool, so I didn't have the strength to push back. Soon, I was pinned to the ground for a second time…

I let out a hiss when the dark brown tom that had pinned me rakes his claws across my stomach. Pain shoots up my spine in an instant.

 _He's too strong!_ Panic sets in and I start to struggle.

"Hawkfrost!" Blackclaw shouts at the tom pinning me. "Fight me, coward! Or can you only fight cats half your size?"

Hawkfrost looks up at him, rage burning in his cold blue eyes. Much to my astonishment he falls for the taunt and lets go of me, turning to challenge his accuser. Fighting raged around me as I stand up, ignoring the searing pain and the blood staining my fur.

I launch myself at a small tortoiseshell she-cat, who was too busy dodging blows from Stormfur to notice me. I bite down hard on her fore-leg, causing her to lose balance. Stormfur takes the initiative to slash her across the face, getting dangerously close to her eyes.

"Grrr!" She howls and rips her leg away from my snapping jaws. She turns and dashes off into the heather, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Retreat!" Hawkfrost calls, breaking off from his battle with the dark brown tabby. His group of cats heed his order and follow after him into the heather.

"That must've been the next battle patrol heading to the WindClan camp." Ivypool breathes, sniffing at a wound on her shoulder. "Good thing they bumped into us when they did."

Stormfur steps forward. "Blackclaw and I will follow them to make sure they don't come back." He casts a concerned glance towards me as I slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Take him back to the WindClan camp and see if you can help out there."

"I should be with Night and Frost. In ThunderClan." I murmer.

"You can't cross the border with that wound." Ivypool points out.

Blossomfall sighs, then sits close to me and stares closer at the wound. "I can take him back to the ThunderClan camp.. I'm sure Kestrelflight is busy enough as it is."

"Who cares where you take the rogue! We have a battle to win!" Blackclaw meows, being obnoxiously loud as he checks his apprentice over for injuries.

Discussion kept up for a few more moments. In that time, the pain in my stomach had started to die down and the bleeding had stopped. I was glad that it wasn't a deep wound. Blossomfall helps me stand up as Stormfur and Blackclaw disappeared into the heather

"Why are you even here at all?" Blossomfall sighs, trying her best to keep her fragile nerves in check as we began the long journey across the heather.

I did not answer her question. I was not keen on answering a question that would be asked dozens of times when all of this was over. That was, if I survived.. It was quite obvious that cats had died and were going to die because of this battle. It was unfortunate that we had gotten here at this exact moment...

 _Maybe we were supposed to be here?_

"Stop daydreaming." My ThunderClan comrade lets out a voice loud to enough to catch my attention. We were in a forest now. A small stream flowed in front of us, covering our faces in a damp mist.

"Can you swim?"

I poke at the water with one of my jet black paws, frowning. "Of course I can swim. Can you?"

"Not really.."

"Then why did you ask me?" I couldn't help but purr. "It's not deep anyways.."

"I know. It's just.. ThunderClan cats aren't very good swimmers. We leave that to RiverClan."

I rolls my eyes. "Swimming is a very useful skill. Even if you don't like it." I let go of the small she-cat and wade into the water, flinching as it lapped at the long wound tracing down my stomach area. The stream wasn't very deep, or strong, but it was _cold._ I slowly cross it, trying my best to avoid tripping on the sharp rocks. I haul myself onto the shore and look back over at her. "It's not deep. Come on."

She hesitates then jumps into the stream. Her fur stood on end as she made her way through it.

 _This is wasting time! Hurry up or I'll leave you!_ I wanted to spit the words at the young ThunderClan cat. But I knew better than to act that way. At last, she crossed and joined me on the other side. Together, we walked through the forest towards what I thought was the ThunderClan camp.

I could guess it's location because there were a lot of sounds echoing from one direction. One thing about the larger than life trees here is that they actually kept sound trapped in the forest. There were many echoes fading and appearing.

"This way." The ThunderClan Warrior explains, keeping a careful eye on my injured form.

"I know." I whisper, bristling slightly to the sounds of agonized battle.

Sadly, after a few moments of walking, I couldn't deal with the pain in my stomach and ended up leaning on Blossomfall. I kept staring at her eyes, distressed to see that they were teeming with fear.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" She finally manages to say something. "I'm supposed to be helping the Dark Forest in the fight, but here I am helping a kit!"

"What's so bad about that?" I ask. "I don't know much about these cats you speak of, but if they're what the Clan cats say they are, then they aren't worth the loyalty of a ThunderClan Warrior."

"It was my disloyalty and jealousy that pulled me to them." She frowns, her ears twitching nervously. "I was angry that my mother was showing more favor to my sister."

I shake my head. "It's wrong for a parent to show favor. You had a right to be angry. And, speaking from experience, everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, this mistake might get me banished from my Clan."

"If ThunderClan does that to their own Warriors for deceptions like this, then coming here was a waste of time." I leave it at that, not wanting to stress her out more than she already was. I could scent blood and could hear the cries of injured cats just ahead of us. I also spot movement amongst the bushes outside of it.

 _I'm back, ThunderClan… I'm back… But I doubt you will recognize me._

~ To Be Continued ~


End file.
